Change Of Heart!
by DeviousDivinity
Summary: Hermione finds out that Ron cheated on her with Pansy. Draco's Old feelings for the Mudblood are coming back. Can he control himself? "Looking back I have this to regret, That too often I loved I did not say so, But all that's about to Change..."
1. The good news & the bad news

_**A/N: Recently Edited 5/11/10 , Realized that when I wrote this I was new to all this and I was reading it and it just sounded so american-ish. So I'm gonna go back through all the chapter and try to make it sound English and what not. and not so OOC. Cause I know when I read fanfics that are OCC it drives me nuts and I cant keep reading any further. So bare with me I'm tryna make this better. Cause i think this is crap haha.**_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed in the past and read it.**_

_**-DeviousDivinity (changed my name from DracosPunkBabe)  
**_

* * *

Change of Heart Chap. 1: The good news & the bad news

Hermione sat at her desk in her bedroom tapping her fingers on the hard surface, waiting for what seemed to be forever. It was almost the end of her summer vacation and she was about to go into her 7th year. She was waiting impatiently for her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of a sudden she found herself thinking back to all the things that happened last year, Ron asking her out _finally _and her reply being a "yes" and also how she seemed to be front page news in the daily prophet once more; seeing that Rita Skeeter had found Ron and her snogging and took the liberty to do an article on that, since there was no big news around; pathetic really. Her thoughts were put on hold due to a sudden tap of her window; it was a brown barn owl with a white line down its face. Hermione ran to her window opened it and the small owl entered. She quickly reached for the small parchment attached to the owl's feet and quickly read.

_Dear, Ms. Granger_

_We are pleased to inform you that in the upcoming year u have been chosen to be Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed your new Head Girl badge and list of schoolbooks and other items needed for the year._

_You will need to arrive at Platform 9-3/4 at nine o'clock sharp on the morning of September 1st. As Head Girl, you will be required to greet new and returning Hogwarts students and set a good example for all._

_I trust that you might already know that in becoming head girl there will be a special compartment on the Hogwarts Express; which you and the new Head Boy will share along with your very own dormitories and common room._

_After you arrive please come and see me in my office for the tasks that you will be assigned to do further on this year as well as the new password to your dormitories._

_Sincerely, _

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione stared at the letter in shock and in fascination; she couldn't believe what she just read. "I'm Head Girl..." she murmured; afterward biting her lip. "I wonder who the head boy will be"

With this Hermione ran down stairs screaming with glee. Her parents were in the living room doing a bit of cleaning. "Hermione what's wrong, are you alright darling?"

Hermione came in shrieking with excitement, causing her father to drop a large heavy box on his toe.

"Ow! Bloody Hello kitty!", Hermione's dad screamed in pain.

"Sorry dad" She apologized. Hermione was now standing in the middle of the living room.

"Mum… Dad, Guess what?" Hermione's mom was now helping her husband to the couch. "I'm Head Girl ". Her parents looked at her in confusion.

"Oh, Head girl is kinda like, well … ah... Its something huge and very hard to earn and I got it!". Her parents now looked at her in surprise and went over to hug her and congratulate her and tell her that they knew what she meant. They were just pulling her leg.

Hermione went to her room after what seemed to be an hour of her parents hugging and kissing her. She jumped on her bed and thought to herself _"This is great, now maybe I can put those nasty Slytherin's in their places"._

As she was thinking this, another tap at her window came. She recognized the dopey looking owl right away, it was Ron's. Hermione Ran to her window, today it seemed that she couldn't have any thinking time to herself with out being interrupted. She let the owl in and took the small parchment from him. "What does he want, has he finally remembered about me?" she grumbled looking back at all this summer. Ron had not written to her not once since summer began and she was growing inpatient; seeing that she had written to him about 5 to 6 times.

_Dear Hermione_

_How has your summer been? … Well mine has been great except for the part where my brothers had me test out almost all they're concoctions and what not. But other than that its been fun, you know Harry is here, I expect Ron told u already since I caught him writing letter all summer and looking all lovey dovey. I still cant believe you two are an item now; it must be great._

_Harry and I… well never mind, see you at school then_

_Yours:_

_Ginny_

Hermione put the letter on her bed and noticed that the owl was still there. "I Expect u want a reply then". She said in a very rude tone. Hermione found herself pacing back and forth in her room while muttering to herself. "What did she mean by I already know?...Know what?, I haven't had a letter from Ronald all summer, and what did she mean when she said he was looking all lovey dovey". Hermione was looking very confused now. "Merlin's Beard!, That git had better not be cheating on me!". she roared coming to her own conclusions.

With this Hermione grabbed a red odd-looking piece of parchment and she started writing fast; This was no ordinary piece of parchment.

When she was finished she attached her "Letter" to the owl, "Take this to Ron please" she said and sent the owl on its way.

Harry, Ron & Ginny were at the burrow in the kitchen talking about their trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow.

"Really?, and how do you expect on buying that Ginny we haven't any money for that sort of dragon dung" he reminded her

"Fred and George have been paying me for testing out their new stuff at the store"

"So that's why she had green ears for a week?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

Ron had a bewildered look on his face "That's not fair I asked them for money and they said no" he pouted.

"Maybe because you didn't pay them back Ron; again for the millionth time, and because last time you borrowed money was to buy a box of condoms, your mom found them and you blamed it on Fred and George". Harry declared with an amused face.

Ginny spat out a huge amount of juice that she was drinking and looked disgusted.

**"YOU BOUGHT WHAT!"**

Just as she said this Pigwidgeon came in and landed on the table with loud thud. Ginny reached for the letter; hoping to be for her or something from one of her admirers, but when she noticed what the letter was she quickly threw it at Ron hitting him smack in the face.


	2. It all comes down!

**Chap 2 : It all comes down!**

Fred and George had came in laughing and took a seat next to Ginny. They noticed what he had in his hand and begged him to open it. " Go ahead open it, it won't hurt you". Fred said chuckling. " Yeah, come on then open it I can't wait to see who its from". Said George high fiving Fred. Ron took the red letter and started to slightly open it when all of a sudden its started to open by it's self. A booming voice started yelling at him, and Harry quickly recognized who that was.

_**" Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you haven't written to me all summer. I would have expected this from Harry, seeing his current situation with the Dursley's and all, but that's beside the point. Oh… but you do have the time to write to someone else now do you? I'm absolutely enraged at you; hear this Ron If I find out that you are cheating on me, I'll Curse you ass to oblivious, not to mention dump you. Oh and Ginny thanks for the letter, it's nice to no that someone still knows I exist".**_

With that the card started to shred its self and then burst into flames. Fred, George, Harry & Ginny, now started laughing at Ron. " Shut up you guy's, and how did she know I was writing to someone else?"

Ron quickly turned to face Ginny. " You… you told her I was writing to someone all summer didn't you?" Ginny quickly started to panic, but kept her ground.

" No and Yes, I just sent her a letter an hour ago saying that Harry was here and that she probly already knew since…" Her voice trailed off now. " Wait a minute, who have you been writing to then, if it's not Hermione?"

Ron Started turning Red. " Don't you change the Subject, and besides it's non of your business who I write to or not"

Harry, Fred and George now turned to look at Ron. They were now itching with curiosity. " Ahh come on then, you can tell us, who are you writing to?" Fred and George now started taking turns in teasing Ron.

" Is it your lova ?" yelled Fred punching Ron in his shoulder

" Nah Fred, he's to scared to cheat on his Hermione," said George now eyeing his brother.

" Yeah I suppose, she's got him wrapped around her finger"

" More like her wand" They both said it chuckling at him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up", Ron was now red more then ever, a part of him wanted to jinx his brothers and another wanted to prove them wrong. Ron decided to choose the second one seeing that they'd probably beat him up if he did choose the first.

" Alright I'll tell you" Fred and George couldn't believe it he actually cracked.

" Really" Everyone said at once. Ginny and Harry kept a stare at Ron. They couldn't believe it; I mean this was Ron they were talking about here.

Ron started to tell them all that had happened all this summer. How when they went to the annual witch and wizard convention, and how she noticed that she was crying. Ron couldn't help but go over to Pansy and ask if she was all right, and how when he did notice who it was, he wanted to run but couldn't. Everyone was looking at him in astonishment and in surprise. He told then how at first she was mean and rude to him and how finally she came to her senses and decided to let him comfort her.

" So that's why I couldn't find you, I wanted you to ride the new firecracker3000,

and when I turned around you were gone". Said Harry questioning him.

"Eeew Ron, I can't believe you now you're fraternizing with the enemy, not to mention probably snogging her, and what will Hermione say when she finds out, she's gonna be heart bro….". Ron cut off Ginny

" I know, don't you think I haven't thought of that yet,"? Ron had sad look on his face.

Harry found the liberty to talk now." Ron, why didn't you tell us this before, I Mean poor Hermione is going to be very angry when she hears this, not to mention all the curses she mentioned in that howler".

" Gee… Thanks for those comforting words". Ron told Harry sarcastically.

" Um… I think we'll be going now," said the twins

" Yeah… um… got a lot of things to do". Reminded Fred.

" Yeah… I forgot to water my… bye," said George before grabbing his brother's arm and dashing off.

"Thick heads those two… can't believe mother actually had them" said Ginny in a playful manner.

Harry Laughed but noticed that Ron didn't. " Alright mate cheer up, we'll help you find a way to break it to Hermione".

"Your joking right, I mean your actually going ta choose her over mione… this is preposterous". With this Ginny got up and started to leave but not before Ron Yelled at her.

" Hey... where are you going?"

" It's non of your business where I'm going Ronald"

"Damn straight it's my business… how do I know that you're not going off and telling hermiones about all this?"

" You're really getting aggravated with this aren't you Ron?" she said in a sarcastic way

"Yes!"

" Oh... ok then I won't let you know if I tell her, that'll calm your nerves"

" Thank you", it took a while for him to get it

Ginny left the room leaving Harry and Ron to think about what she just said.

"You do know she's writing a letter to her this very moment don't you". Said Harry calmly.

"Yep"

The two boys ran outta the kitchen and dashed to Ginny's room. Ginny on the other hand didn't go and tell Hermione she went to go and count her money outside for the new dressing gown she wanted, and she would pay with the money she saved for it.


	3. Draco’s Realization

**Chapter 3: Draco's Realization **

Draco was in his bedroom pacing back and forth. For the 1st time in his life wanted to go to school, and was waiting for his letter from Hogwarts. He didn't enjoy being at home lately since his mother had gotten into the habit of drinking since Mr. Malfoy was sent to Azkaban prison. All summer he'd just stay in he's room except for when it was time for dinner or to go somewhere, but besides that, that's where he'd be all day.

He wanted to contact his friends from school but remembered that Crabbe and Goyle were probably to stupid to remember where he lived, and every time they did finally figure out where he lived they would just come to eat he's food. Pansy, well he hadn't talked to her since he yelled at her and told her the truth of how he felt about her and how annoying she was the day they went to The Annual Witch and Wizard Convention. Draco found himself thinking all this for a while before an owl tapped at his window. "I bet its Pansy writing to see me or something, I specifically told her I don't like her… Gosh is she that thick headed".

Draco went to the window and opened it so the owl could come in he grabbed the owl's foot, without caring of the owl's screeching. After he had finally gotten the note he grabbed the owl and threw it out the window. Draco noticed that the note was not from pansy but from Hogwarts, so he quickly opened it to find a small badge dropping out of it, then he read.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_

_We are pleased to inform you that in the upcoming year u have been chosen to be Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed your new Head Boy badge and list of schoolbooks and other items needed for the year._

_You will need to arrive at Platform 9-3/4 at 9o'clock sharp on the morning of September 1st. As Head Boy, you will be required to greet new and returning Hogwarts students and set a good example for all._

_I trust that you might already know that as you becoming Head Boy there will be a special compartment on the Hogwarts Express, which you and the new Head Girl will share along with your very own dormitories and common room._

_After you arrive please come and see me in my office for the task that you will be assigned to do further on this year and also for the new password to your dormitories._

_Yours, _

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

It took a while for this information to settle in his brain before he showed a grin on his face.

" Blimey, Head Boy ay… well that's something to look forward to… now maybe I can put potty and weasel and not to mention that frizzy know it all mudblood in detention". Draco had the urge to go downstairs and tell his mom but remembered that she was with a couple of friends playing poker. The last time that Draco interrupted he nearly got killed with one of his mom's friends high heels. So then he instead took the liberty to open a bottle of fire whiskey and celebrate himself.

There was a knock at the door and Draco hurried to open it, only to find the Malfoy's house elf Pip with the Daily Prophet in one hand a broom in the other. " Sir, here is your newspaper… an... and I…IV also come to clean your room sir". Draco heard the small elf and, saw and heard the fear in his eyes, it reminded him of how he cowered in front of his father when he yelled at him for no reason at all. Draco almost felt bad for him so for the first time in his life he decided to be nice with him. "Thank you, Come in please… and when you're done you may take the day off or do what ever you please". Pip gave him a confused look and did as he was told.

Draco sat back on his bed drinking what was left of his fire whiskey and the newspaper in the other hand. He almost spat it back out because of the sight that he saw on the cover. "Well… would yah look at that, weasel and mudblood finally together", he found in his word a bit of jealousy seeing that he had no one and also found hate because it was the girl that he liked so long ago. He remembered how he used to like her and brought out that love through hate. Well that was before his father found out and was forced to last a whole week in his room with out food or water or anything for that mater. That's when he changed completely and chose to loathe and entirely despise mudbloods.

Draco suddenly forgot all this for a second and found himself ripping and shredding the daily Prophet into pieces. Pip was looking at him in fear and in surprise now. He quickly rushed over to his master and started sweeping up the mess his master just made.

" What are you waiting for get out", Draco yelled; there was a Crack and Pip disappeared. Something in Draco now realized what he had done and was now panting hard.

"What has gotten into me, I mean its weasel and her… granger". He said this in confusion, then noticed that Pip forgot a piece of the shreds and picked it up, only to find that it was the picture of Ron and Hermione kissing". Dracos stomach churned at the sight, he could hear his hear beat in his ears. Was Draco's feelings for Hermione coming back to him? Draco grabbed the Bottle of Fire Whiskey and chugged it down. A few minutes later he was drunk on his bed and fast asleep.

"If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace…ok then I now pronounce you husb… Wait I object. Draco found himself dreaming that he was at a wedding he stepped up to the alter and pulled back the brides Vail only to find Hermione looking back at him. He leaned in for a kiss and that when he woke up".

Draco had woke up with swet on his face, It was 6 in the morning. He tried to remember what he dreamed." Ok I was in a church, there were a lot of people, some one was getting married, I spoke up and", he felt a grin creep up on his face. " Hermione". He started to calm down and forced himself to think clearly and to keep saying to himself that she's a filthy mudblood, not worthy of anything, and it sorta worked.


	4. Confronting The Truth

**Chap. 4: Confronting the Truth **

Hermiones had woken up and was getting ready, she took a shower put on her make-up and got dressed, did her hair. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer her breast had fully developed, she had curves in the right areas and her legs were long and her thighs full. Her hair was not a wild mess anymore and it was wavy, glossy and long since her mother introduced her to mouse.

She was getting ready to go to Diagon Alley for her school supplies since it was now the last day and would return to hogwarts tomorrow. She was now ready to go she was wearing some tight jeans and a pink shirt that had a little slit down her chest. She ran down stairs got her parents and left the house.

Harry and the Weasley's were all ready there, although when they got there Ron ran toward Pansy and went off, leaving Harry and Ginny alone, Mrs. Weasley went to go say hi to an old friend. They went to the Twin's store they were looking around when Hermione walked in through the door. " Harry … Ginny, how nice to finally see you". Harry found himself look at her in astonishment and started turning pink. Ginny finally elbowed him and spoke up.

" Wow… you look great mione, but what's with the sudden change?"

" What do you mean I haven't changed" Hermione lied and looked at Harry "And Harry Take a Picture it'll last longer".

Harry couldn't stock gawking at Hermione; in fact if you looked closely you could see the drool coming from his mouth. Hermione started turning pink when she noticed Ginny's face expression so she spoke up.

"Um…are you okay Harry you look like you've just been hexed?"

" Huh… yeah, yeah I'm alright. I'm sorry I just haven't seen you in so long" with this he practically attacked her with a hug.

After a while Hermiones finally pushed him away. " Well… I missed you too I guess… oh have any of you seen Ron I need to talk to him."

Harry turned to look at Ginny and Ginny to him and Harry to Hermione and Hermione to both.

" Well… where is he… I know you guys know, are you guys alright?"

Harry and Ginny didn't answer her, Hermione looked like she was in shock since they wouldn't answer her right away. One of the twins passed by and looked at Hermione and the expression on her face. I guess he thought that they had already broken the news to her since she was in shock.

" It's alright Hermione… our brother is an idiot he still cares about you but I guess in a brotherly kind of way now that he's moved on, here take anything from the store… anything that'll cheer you up" and then Fred left.

Harry and Ginny Opened they're eyes wide at what they just heard. Now they were in hot water.

" Um… what's wrong with Fred and what did he mean by Ron moving on?"

" Oh look Neville's Frog" yelled Harry and then made a move to run but couldn't. Hermione had grabbed his arm.

" Oh no you don't, get back here… What did Fred mean by that?" she said now looking at Ginny and starting to breathe heavily.

Ginny spoke up seeing that it was no use trying to hide it from her and because she would probably kill her if she lied seeing her face now.

" Hermione I wanted to tell you but they told me not to and I tried but Ron wouldn't even let me get near pig and every time I left the room he would follow and I so sorry or els I would have sended you the news a long time ago, please don't be mad I'm so sor…" she was interrupted by Hermione.

" Where is he?" Hermione Demanded

"I don't know… when we got here he disappeared" Harry finally spoke up.

I think he's with Paaayahhhh…" Ginny gave him an evil look.

" We don't know!" Ginny blurted out

George was passing by with a box of supply's, he had over heard them and thought that this was a perfect chance to get back at Ron for blaming him and Fred with the box condoms incident.

" I know where he is!" George blurted out. " Yeah he over at the café around the corner and he isn't alone" he now had a smile on his face.

"Thank You George" Hermione Thanked him and stormed out of the shop breaking the little bell above the doorway that signaled any new customer coming in or out.

Fred Yelled out to her, " That's it your not getting anything… it took me a whole day to put that up there!"

"I think we better follow her to make sure she's alright," suggested Ginny.

" Yeah I think we should be more worried about poor Ron," said Harry.

They both ran out the door and followed Hermione around the corner.


	5. The Riot!

**Chap. 5 : The Riot!**

" I have to use the restroom, don't go anywhere" Said Pansy.

" I won't", Ron assured her giving her a kiss.

Just as this was happening Hermione had turned the corner. Before she knew it she grabbed an apple from a fruit stand and started throwing them at Ron.

"Ahhhh… Hermione" Ron passed out. Harry went to his side

" Ronny are you Okay?" Yelled Pansy " You Little Bitch!"

" You're the bitch, taking what doesn't belong to you,"

" It's not my fault he chose me over you… What did you not keep him satisfied?"

Ginny Finally yelled out. " Well at least she didn't get rejected and yelled at in front of the whole entire crowd at the Convention and especially by Malfoy".

" Shut your mouth you fucking weasel!"

"No, you shut the fuck up you fucking slut, what did Malfoy find out that he was walking around with trash"… "No wait you should have stayed with him you guys are made for each other".

" Fuck You, Mudblood!"

With out warning Hermione pounced on her and started punching her, along with Ginny who joined Hermione at her side and started pulling on Pansy's Hair. By Now People Started crowding around them and Fred and George Came out of the crowd and started bidding on them. Ron had woken up and started pulling Pansy up and away from the two witches that had nearly scratched out Pansy eyes.

" All right do I hear 5 Galleons… how about 10" Fred started yelling out.

" I got 5 Galleons on the … oh Merlin's I was just beginning to make money gosh Malfoy..."

Harry had gotten hold of Ginny and she was beginning to calm down.

Meanwhile Draco Got hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her up but she still kept kicking wanting to keep fighting.

" Let go of me Malfoy… I can take her… I'll take her down again!"

" Get a hold of yourself Granger!"

" I said let go of me Malfoy" she still kept kicking and trying to get away from Draco.

By now everyone was starting to part away from the scene. Harry had to pull Ginny into The Weasley's store to make sure she was all right. Ron started to make sure Pansy was all right, then looked at the other side of the street over at where Hermione and Draco were standing.

"Geesh Calm down Granger… your gonna have a stroke"

" Okay… gosh Malfoy let go" hermiones yelled at him

" I will if you wont go and jump her again!"

" All right I wont…"

" Okay… I'm going to let go now… are you ready?"

" I'm now retarded Malfoy, so you can stop with all the bullshit… Now get your Filthy hands off me! You crazy bastard!"

" I'm not the one who started a riot in the middle of the street… you should be thanking me from stopping Pansy from cursing you"

" I can Handle her, don't you worry about me now bug off before I curse you" hermiones started walking away when Draco grabbed her hand. Ron saw this and came toward them.

" Hey… You Git Let go of her!"

" Why don't you go and snogg your whore over there standing by the corner", Draco pointed over at Pansy.

"Why don't you go and…" Ron was cut off by Hermione she was was blowing steam now.

"No Ron, Why don't you take you wand and shove it up your arse because we are threw and don't try to even defend me now because I don't recall you trying to defend me a while a ago, or have you forgotten, Oh Pansy are you all right"

Ron just stayed quiet and lowered his head. Draco started laughing he couldn't help it, Hermione actually controlled him and he would just take it he wouldn't even yell back.

" And You… what are you laughing at… if it weren't for you and breaking up with Pansy this would have never happened!"

" Hey, wait a minute how does that make it my fault, and we weren't going out, we never did so watch your mouth mudblood!"

"Don't Call her That Ferret Boy"

" You keep outta these, Weasel!"

" Both of you shut up"

At that moment Pansy came over, she was overhearing everything they were arguing about.

" Don't tell my Boyfriend to Shut up, only I can do that"

Hermione's anger was being held in just waiting to be unleashed. She turned her hand into a fist cracking her knuckles with her other hand

" Parkinson Go away, before she fucks you up more than she already did",

Pansy didn't even say anything she just stayed quiet and looked at the ground. Hermione wanted to laugh but just resisted. She couldn't believe that Malfoy actually controlled her and she wouldn't even say anything back to him. She was like his bitch. All hermiones could do was smile.

" Well I have better things to do then hang out with the like of u so ill be going now" Hermione turned and started walking away when she heard Ron call from behind.

" What Ron? Don't you get it it's over, we are through"

" Fine I don't need you, Come on Pansypoo lets go!"

They Left Leaving Hermione and Draco alone, along with other wizard and witches in the street.

"Idiot!" Hermione blurted out and then turned and walked away from Draco.

She started to think out loud and didn't notice that Draco was following her.

" How can I be so stupid, and to think I actually liked him, well that's over with"

Hermione wasn't paying attention where she was going.

"Talking to yourself Granger, and I thought that you couldn't get anymore stranger"

Hermiones stepped into a crack and in the sidewalk and fell straight on her face and was knocked out. All Hermione could remember before passing out was staring into some beautiful gray blue eyes and her eyes not wanting to let go, but her head was pulling her away considering the fall.

" Oh damn now look what you gotten yourself into Granger".


	6. The Heads Compartment

**Chap 6: The Heads Compartment!**

Hermione awoke in her bedroom and was surrounded by people. She felt a little lightheaded and everything was spinning. Ginny, Harry, Her Mom, and Mrs. Weasley were just looking down on her. It's a bit funny how motherly love takes over because all yesterday Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley were having competitions over taking care of Hermione. Mrs. Weasley would want to give her some of her homemade soup and Mrs. Granger would want to do the same.

"No that's alright deary I can handle this thanks". Mrs. Weasley would say.

"Oh nonsense I'll do it.

"No, No it's quiet alright"

"No, I Insist"

"No really"

" But she my daughter"

" Yes but I consider her a daughter seeing that my son dates her"

" Dated her". Ginny and Harry Interrupted at the same time.

" Yes well It's my tray" giving Mrs. Weasley a smile.

" Very well then… as you wish"

They both tugged on the tray with the soup and class of orange juice on it till they got to the point where Mrs. Weasley let her have the tray and Mrs. Granger got soup and juice all over herself. It went on like this all yesterday.

" Oh good Hermione Your awake" Mrs. Weasley said very cheerfully wiping the side of her forehead since it was dripping a little bit of blood. " You hungry… I bet you are, how about a spot of breakfast".

And just like that she was out of the room with Mrs. Granger behind her yelling

" I really do think I should do it".

" Wow I wish I was unconscious, they've been going at it since you were out". Ginny spoke up after they left.

" How you feeling Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm all right, but how did I end up here and what happened?" she said sitting up shaking her head.

"I guess you fell and got knocked out and then Mal…. Ginny tailed off.

"What"

" He brought you into Fred and Georges store and then dropped you on they're counter and left" Harry finally spoke up.

" Really", Hermione raised an Eyebrow.

" Yeah, do you remember anything, did he hurt you?"

" No, yes, I don't remember, wait he brought me to you guys?"

" Yep, its hard to believe isn't it girl" Ginny said crossing her arms.

" Well I guess your feeling better, we still have a bit of packing to do so we'll be going now see yah on the train then" Harry interrupted and waved good bye, pulling Ginny by the arm.

" Oh yeah… Harry and me did the shopping for you so no worries bahhhye " Ginny yelled because Harry was pulling her away and almost fell.

" Okay you guys see yah later… and thank you".

Hermione could here Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen fussing over wanting to stay and take care of Hermione. She heard a crack and I guess that meant that she, Harry and Ginny left. She rested a bit and then saw the time it was 7:55 am and she only had an hour and 5 min to pack up the rest of her stuff.

It was 8: 48 when she was done. She got changed into a tight jean skirt that was very short but not too short and a hot pink and green shirt with a slit in the front and slits on the sides.

Hermiones finished doing her make-up and her hair, it took her a while this time since she straightened it and added bangs.

" There all finished" she said satisfied

She left the house with her parents and went on her way towards the train station. When they got there she said goodbye to her parents and joined Harry and Ginny on board.

" Honestly I can't believe Ron he is so stupid," Ginny said with an angry look on her face.

" Please I don't want to talk about him Ginny," she said rolling her eyes

" Do you want me to talk to him maybe he's just confused or Pansy's got him under some kind a spell" Harry chose his words carefully because Ginny kept throwing deadly glances at him.

" No, I said I don't want to talk about it … you know what I have to go"

Harry stood up " why where are you going?"

" Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm the new Head Girl!"

Harry and Ginny got up and congratulated her and just as she was leaving Ron came in.

"Hermione!" Ron said surprised.

" Wow I don't here a shit, do you guys?" Ginny said sarcastically

" Huh!" Harry wasn't paying attention.

Ginny elbowed him " Oh yeah whatever"

Hermione pushed passed Ron, making sure she bumped hard into him. Ron grabbed her arm, which was a very bad idea because she bitch slapped him hard on the face and then left. Harry and Ginny laughed. " Shut up you guys".

Hermione made her way toward the back of the train and found her compartment. She set her bag down and sat down next to the window and crossed her arms and leg. She felt tears running down her cheeks, She too sad to notice that the train finally started moving. Hermione dug into her pocket for a napkin but found her head girl badge instead; she pinned it on and returned to her crying placing her hands on her face. She didn't even notice someone come in.

Draco closed the door behind him and when he noticed someone some one in the room he just stood there frozen. Finally he cleared his throat making his presence known. He didn't recognize her because well, her hair and the clothes and everything. He cleared his throat one more time this time she raised her head and turned toward Draco.

"Oh… crap what are you doing here Malfoy this is the Heads compartment"

" That funny I should be asking you the same thing Granger"

" Look I'm Head girl and I'm not in the mood to fight so just fuck off ferret"

"Unfortunately I would love to but seeing that I am also Head Boy I'm staying"

With that he sat across from Hermione and looked out the window. Hermione couldn't believe it so she took out a muggle magazine from her bag crossed her legs and started reading.

Draco's eyes lingered from the window to her legs and started studding her body like there was no tomorrow. He put his hand to his chin raised an eyebrow and started licking his lips. Hermione put her magazine down after a while and looked at Draco. He didn't even notice she had stopped reading. Hermione noticed that he was getting a little over excited because she saw something lifting in his pants. She finally spoke up even though she enjoyed it a lil.

" You know you could make it seem less obvious"

Draco wasn't paying attention, till hermiones snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh…" he said snapping out of his imagination.

"Hey! Eyes up here" she said in a demanding voice, then started pulling her skirt a little down.

Draco finally found his words and said a comeback.

" Yeah right like I'd ever look at you in that way"

" Well it pretty much seem like you were a while ago, seeing that you where ready to unleash the monster from its cage", she said pointing at his zipper.

Draco turned a very bright shade of pink and covered it with his hands.

He couldn't find his words again so he just stayed quiet and crossed his arms.

Hermione had to go use the bathroom so she got up, grabbed her bag and left.

She had trouble opening the door and that caused her drop her bag. She bent over and picked up her bag. She had forgot that Draco was in the room and that caused Draco to be his lucky day.

" Here let me help you seeing that your so weak and all" he said calmly and got up to help her open the door.

" I don't need your help Malfoy," she said rolling her eyes

" Fine, I was only trying to be nice" he sat down again.

" Nice, please don't make me laugh" she finally opened the door and left slamming the door behind her.

Draco head was spinning; he couldn't believe it he actually tried to help her, what wrong with me he thought. I can't like her again its going to drive me nuts, and her body wow it was like a goddess. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound. It was Hermiones cell phone she had gotten from her parents for her birthday.

" What the hell is this?" he said picking it up and studying the strange object.

It finally stopped ringing and Hermione had came in through the door.

" What are you doing?"

" Nothing", he answered fast.

" Give me my Cell Phone Malfoy," she demanded

"You could ask more nicely and maybe I will, and what is it anyway"

" It's non of your business"

"Fine… I wont give it back then" he said calmly and put it in his pocket.

"Give it here Malfoy"

"No"

"Give it to me"

"I don't think so"

"Fine you asked for it", she stood in front of Draco and took out her wand. She was about to perform a spell when there was a bump in the train and she fell on top of Draco.

He caught her in his arms and didn't notice his hands on the back of her thigh.

They kept there eyes on each other for what seemed to them eternity. They're faces were inches apart and Hermione could feel his warm breathe on her face. She had never wanted to kiss anyone more then what she wanted right now.

Draco couldn't break eye contact with her; he was in a trance that he never wanted to break.

He could feel his lips getting closer to hers, but remembered his reputation and his memories he didn't want to live through again and backed away.

Hermione saw that he was leaning in closer and she was getting ready, she saw the same look of wanting and care in his eyes but for some reason it changed.

The ringing of her cell phone broke the moment. Hermione got herself off of Draco and sat on the other side. She finally decided to speak up.

" Um… can you please hand over my cell phone"?

" Huh… oh yeah Here!" he threw it at Hermione who caught it and started talking into it.

Draco looked out the window; he decided to concentrate on something els but couldn't.

His thoughts kept lingering over to the "almost kiss". He noticed Hermione had stopped talking and put down the object. He thought, "this was going to be a long ride".


	7. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Chap 7: Maybe… Just Maybe.**

Hermione had stopped talking on the phone. It turned out to be some Chinese lady that had the wrong number. A few minutes had gone by and they still didn't say anything to each other or at least even try to explain to each other what just happened. Hermione picked up her magazine again and began to read it. As much as she tried to concentrate on " 20 ways to please a guy" she just couldn't and it was frustrating her, she kept lingering back to the almost kiss. That Kiss was so close and looking into those beautiful orbs of gray and blue.

Those eyes, those captivating eyes that held her his prisoner for that mere moment.

She suddenly froze at that thought. What was I thinking; she almost gagged of the thought now that she really thought about it thoroughly. She eventually thought out loud because Draco jumped in his seat when she said it.

"What!" Draco asked.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say, he asked so fast as if he was expecting her to say something. Hermione said the first thing that popped in her head.

" Nothing, I said I suddenly feel like drinking" Hermione cursed herself at what she just said.

"That's nice… I didn't know you drank, I mean you always looked like you were a drunk but now that you said that I guess its true", he said it just like it was nothing.

"I am Not a Drunk!" she said laughing. " And personally I should be thinking that about you"

"Me!"

"Yes, you… I mean for example", Hermione thought this was the perfect time to question him about earlier.

"Well" he said crossing his arms.

" Well… What was that all about a while ago?" she said crossing her arms too.

"What?" Draco knew she meant the almost kiss, seeing that he made it so obvious and if word got out his world would be turned upside down.

" Oh don't give me that rubbish, cause you know just as well as I do that you wanted to kiss me"

"So what if I did" Draco couldn't believe what he just said.

"You actually wanted to" Hermione couldn't believe her ears either.

" Wanted to what?" he quickly thought, his reputation is not going down like this. He figured he would just deny everything.

" To kiss me… retard " Hermione patience was running out.

"No"

" Then why did you say that?"

"Say what"

"Ahhhh never mind" Hermione grew tired of his childish games and just took out her CD player and looked out the window. It was getting dark now.

Draco felt satisfied that she had given up, and he was safe. He found himself very nervous a while ago cause she had actually had the nerve to bring that up. In fact he got so nervous that he got up and got his suite case from above his seat and took out a bottle of firewhiskey.

Hermione was eyeing his every move from the reflection on the window. Draco sat down and noticed that she was looking at him and took a drink of his drink. He smiled and thought it was a good time to bug her again. He liked it when she got all fired up like that, he considered it a turn on, even though he would never admit it.

" I know you find me irresistible but you can make it less obvious or at least tell me you like me" he said taking another drink. Draco was beginning to get drunk.

Hermione heard him over the music and turned around to face him.

" I don't Like you, you foul little cockroach" she couldn't believe he said that after he tried to kiss her. Not to mention she could tell he was getting drunk.

" There Granger, you can tell me…no need to hide it, maybe if you would like we can", he got up and sat next to her. " Play a little game".

Hermione could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Malfoy your drunk" she said it waving her hand in front of her face and coughing.

" No I'm not," he said shaking his head.

" Yes, you are" she said trying to reach for the bottle on his lap, " and put that away before you get us in trouble", but he grabbed it in time for her not to take it. Draco grabbed the bottle so fast that hermione ended up touching his coconuts.

She realized what she had done and ejected her hand but Draco grabbed it and pulled her in for a kiss.

Hermione struggled to get away but he was just so strong that she couldn't.

"Mrao" Hermione mumbled

Draco finally let her go.

"Wow!" he said before passing out.

Hermione couldn't believe he had kissed her. Even though Hermione kinda deep inside didn't want him to stop. The taste of alcohol was getting to her and that broke her thoughts. What was happening to her, she actually wanted Malfoy. She saw that Draco was knocked out and had fallen on her and his head was on her lap. Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight. She lifted up Draco head and quickly got up and then dropped him. Grabbed her CD Player and bag and then made her way out of the compartment.

She left cause she could tell that they were almost there so she went to go get dressed into her dress robe. She was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Ginny heading toward her.

" Hey, Gin"

" Hi" she didn't seem too happy.

" What's wrong?"

" Oh its just Ron… he keeps on talking about Pansy, Pansy this and Pansy That, he wont shut the fuck up."

" Oh" Hermione grew angry at the name.

" Well you could always jinx him, that always works"

"Thanks but he'll just tell mum, and well you know"

" Mommas Boy?" Hermione Asked

" Yep"

A couple minutes passed and Ginny remembered that Hermione was Head Girl.

" So who's the new head boy?"

"You'll never guess who"

"Spill!"

" Malfoy" she smiled on the in inside at his name, but she didn't know why.

" No!"

" Yes"

" And"

" What do you mean and… its Malfoy, the sniveling little cockroach that bugs the hell outta me"

" You don't look so frustrated as you seem" Ginny could tell that her friend wasn't telling her something.

Hermione noticed a smile on Ginny's face that usually meant that she was planning something and that was not good. She cut Ginny off before she could ask any more questions and made her way to her compartment.

Draco was still sleeping; he started to drool a little. Hermione walked in and sat where Draco sat before, across from her. She looked over at Draco and couldn't help but draw a smile. She put two fingers to her lips and remembered the kiss, rough but sweet.

Maybe there is a good side to him… just maybe.

She put her headphone on again.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

**The Veronicas: 4Ever**


	8. Further Instructions!

**Chapter 8: Further Instruction!**

" Malfoy… Maaaaalfoy, Wake Up!" Hermione yelled at him. They were almost there and he was still knocked out. She was going to wake him a while ago but he looked so peaceful like that, so innocent plus she didn't feel like dealing with him after that whole scene. 

She was hovering over him poking him with her wand. She saw him stir a little but still didn't wake up. She suddenly had an idea on how to wake him up. She got really low close to his ear and whispered.

"Malfoy I'm taking off my shirt… don't look" she felt a little foolish. But it worked he opened his eyes.

" Huh… Wait, okay go " he sat up and looked at her as if waiting for something.

" Uh.. You're such a pig," she said rolling her eyes at him.

" I'm not the one telling me that she taking off her shirt, whispering in my ear obviously you were playing at something," he said with his trademark smirk.

Hermione couldn't believe that that actually got him to wake up.

" Well…" she couldn't find her words.

"Right" he said his smirk growing wider now.

"Shut Up" she said and crossed her legs. She noticed that he looked at her legs again and yelled at him.

They arrived at Hogwarts; Dumbledore gave his speech but this time added that Hermione and Draco where the new Head Boy and Girl. They on the other hand didn't get to here the other students applaud since they were to report to professor McGonagall right when they got there.

Hermione and Draco sat in her office. They were not talking to each other. Draco was mad at Hermione for jinxing his ears, causing them to look like an elf's. He didn't notice until they got off the train and a couple first years started laughing at him. She did that because he kept on looking at her (he was having naughty thoughts) and making weird faces. That made her mad and well you know what happened.

" Uh, hem" Draco tried to get her attention by "Coughing".

It didn't work she was still mad. She ignored him got up walked over to Pro. McGonagall's bookshelf and started to read the title's and all.

" Uh, hem" Draco tried again, this time she looked at him and spoke.

" You might want to get some cough syrup for that throat of yours it's starting to get on my nerves"

" Well, excuse me" he said pleased because he finally got her attention. He walked over to where she was and bowed low.

"You're excused" she turned to look at the books again.

With the fast turn she took he caught a whip of her perfume and fell into a dip trance. He inhaled the deep smell of what smelled like sweet pea/ roses. Oh how he loved her smell, but would still not give in to her charm cause of his stubbornness to keep thinking to himself he loathed her entirely. Every time that thought would cross his beautiful mind he would just push it away and deny. Deny what his heart truly felt, his mind telling him no.

He stood there behind her studying her every move, trying to read her every thought. Hermione new he was behind her. She could feel those beautiful ice gray orbs stabbing her in the back of her head.

" Uh, Hem" she heard it again. It was really starting to get on her nerves.

" Would you shut up!" she turned and yelled at him.

" Honestly I would have never expected such rude behavior, especially from my own house Ms. Granger", Pro. McGonagall said walking over to her desk.

"Um… oh Pro. McGonagall How lovely to see you. I didn't mean to… you see… "

" That's quiet alright Ms. Granger I just don't want to be hearing any of that in my presence is that understood?" she said taking a seat and looking at her.

Draco wanted to laugh but a part of him held him back.

"Yes Ma'am" Hermione took a seat in the chairs in front of Pro. McGonagall's desk, Followed by Draco.

" So I don't have much time its almost time for you to go to bed, I don't want my students getting up late. Oh and you too Mr. Malfoy" she said not looking at him.

" Okay, now… 1st off", she said looking at the schedule " you are to patrol the halls every 1 and 3 day of the week and also including Friday's leaving Tuesday's and Thursday's for the prefects. Understood?"

They both nodded.

" Hogsmead weekend's, you are required to patrol together also-" she was cut off

" But what if I have plans?" Draco asked in a quick tone.

" You will cancel and reschedule, you didn't let me finish", she said eyeing him sternly.

" As I was saying, I will give you time off for yourselves every 2 weekend, so this first weekend you shall patrol, the next the prefects will. Does that seem fair to you Mr. Malfoy?" she said raising her head from her paper.

" Yes" he said dully

" Now then, you may deduct points from any student up to no good, that included after hour wondering, pranks, fights, wand foolery". Draco put on a smile at this.

" Okay then that covers it all, oh your bed chambers are on the 5th floor 3 portrait to the right, oh and meetings u shall take care of those. Okay then off we go, good night", she got up and before she left she turned and told them they're past word.

Hermione and Draco walked along the corridors everyone seemed to have already been in bed because no one was in sight. Draco walked behind Hermione and letting her lead the way starred, he couldn't stop staring at her why? It was so quiet they could here they're footsteps echoing along the halls. Hermione felt that same feeling again, those eyes piercing her in the back of her head. They were in the 5th floor now and had just turned to the right approaching the 3rd portrait.

She stopped in front of it causing Draco to bump into her.

"Ouch, watch where you going Ferret" she said rubbing her ankle that he had stepped on.

" What ever can we just go in I'm Tired!" he said ignoring her remark.

"Fine!" she said and turned to face the portrait of a Fairy girl and boy. The girl was in red and the boy in silver. They asked for the past word.

" _Encantanto_" they both said and looked at each other. The door swung open and they walked in.


	9. Getting Settled In!

**Chap 9: Getting Settled In!**

They were both impressed by the size of the common room before them. The floor was made out of oak wood but had a black and red fluffy round carpet on top. There was one couch placed in front of the fireplace, it was black, there was a small glass coffee table in the front of the couch. There were also 2 comfortable looking chairs on the side of the couches on red/crimson the other back. On the other side of the room were many bookshelves; Hermione drew a smile to her face. Also a small kitchen in one corner with a small round table with food on top of it; rolls of bread, mashed potatoes, chicken, etc. Draco drew a smile now.

At the back of the room were two staircases on each side of the room, which were (obviously) leading up the bedrooms. The Room was so beautiful that Hermione couldn't move from her spot.

Draco on the other hand was used to this and didn't really care. He was hungry and Hermione was in his way from getting in and over to the food.

" Are you done drooling over the room, or do u guys need some time alone, I could always take the food to my room" he said sarcastically.

" I wasn't drooling Malfoy, and no because I'm hungry too" she said it just like that and walked over to the round table.

"Smell's great, I'm starving" she took a seat in one of the chairs and started to serve herself some food.

Draco sat across from her and did the same. They ate in silence no one spoke a word. Hermione got up walked over to the small kitchen and got a goblet, since she was almost choking and needed to drink something.

" Oy Granger, get me one too!" he said in a commanding voice.

"No, you could at least say please, but nooo the prince wants it his way. Well I have news for you"; she said taking a seat now. "You can get it yourself". And with that she started eating again.

" Fine, but when you need something don't come crying to me" he got up and got a goblet, sat back down and pored himself some pumpkin juice from the pitcher.

" Please pass the Pitcher when you done Malfoy", she asked politely.

" No, you can get it yourself" he said and finished poring all of it in his goblet, then placed it back on the table. This made Hermione mad.

" Malfoy you finished it all, you didn't even need that much look", she said pointing at his goblet that was about to spill at the top.

Draco took it and chugged it down.

" Hmmm, well that was refreshing" he said whipping his mouth with his sleeve and placing his goblet back on the table. He got up and walked over to the couch where he sat down with his feet laid across the coffee table.

" Dick" she said under her breath, but Draco heard her and yelled at her from the couch.

" Oh I know you want mine, but can we at least wait till the food settles in "; he said looking over from the couch at her wiggling his eyebrows.

"Even if I wanted too, it wouldn't be you who I'd be kneeling down too," she said casually and with a flick of a wand her goblet was filled with juice. She finished eating and walked over to the stairs and retreated to her dormitory for the night.

Before closing her door she noticed that Draco was watching her still as she left, she looked back at him. Draco Caught sight of her and wiggled his eyebrows, meaning something along the line of you know you want to.

Draco almost slapped himself for what he just did; he can't let her get to him like that. He thought to himself. Its really starting to show, I can tell, she can tell (even you, yeah you the one reading this can tell, right?) As much as he tried to deny it, it was really getting hard for him to push it away.

Hermione lay on her canapé bed staring at her ceiling at was apparently enchanted too. Just like the Great Hall. It was the night sky with the moon and the stars. She cleared her thought about everything that has happened to her since she got there. Oh how he was letting Malfoy get the best of her. Her thoughts drifted to the kiss they shared in the train. It was so full of passion and lust and alcohol and for what seemed to be for a split second LOVE, yes it was hard for her to believe but her living in hogwarts everything is possible.

She heard Draco's door Slam.

Hermione signed, that had been her first kiss since she split up with Ron, and yes it felt pretty damn good kissing someone in a long time. She got up and dressed into her PJ's. it was a Satin Red lacy night cammie and really short lacy shorts that hugged her booty tightly (Victoria's Secret), walked over to her bed and she soon fell in a deep sleep.

" Oh Draco, Yes … yes, harder, don't stop," 

"_Who's your master" Draco said in a harsh tone, kissing her neck._

"_You are," she said breathing hard._

"_You want it, don't you?" he said kissing further down._

"_Yes" she said breathing harder._

_Just when Draco was about to enter her, her alarm clock went off, which had a radio and started playing a song._

She woke up in a sweat and breathing hard. Hermione finally realized what she had just dreamt and her eyes grew wide and mouth dropped open

"What The fuck!" she started thinking out loud.

" Okay, calm down… it was just a dream" she got up and walked over to her closet that had mirror doors and looked at herself. Her nipples were hard and she new it wasn't because she was cold.

" I need to wash my face" with that she walked over to her radio/ clock it was 6:30 am. She turned up the volume because she liked this song very much. Hermione entered the bathroom that was all marble and had to share with Draco. She found that her cleancing products were all ready in there.

She started singing out loud while washing her face.

"**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me"**

She pored some green cream on her hand and began to rub her hands together.

"**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me"**

She began to smooth it out throughout her face, avoiding her eyes and mouth, nose. ( A FACE MASK)

"**Shine up my high heel shoes  
Put on a Brand new shirt  
Get home early from work and  
If say that you love me"**

She now started to dance in the bathroom.

"**Didn't I,Didn't I,Didn't I,  
see you cryin.  
Oh Didn't I,Didn't I,Didn't I,  
see you cryin.  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know feel like dyin'  
Oh Didn't I,Didn't I,Didn't I,  
see you cryin."**

Hermione picked up her toothbrush and started singing into it.

"**I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I love you to love me  
I'm begin you to beg me"**

Hermione was so into her music, plus it was so loud that she didn't even notice the other door on the other side of the bathroom open.

"**Shine off my hot new shoes  
Put on a Brand new shirt  
Get home early from work and  
If say that you love me"**

Hermione was still dancing and singing and still didn't notice Draco in the room, leaning against the door smiling at her. He was wearing no shirt and black silky boxers.

"**Didn't I,Didn't I,Didn't I,  
see you cryin.  
Oh Didn't I,Didn't I,Didn't I,  
see you cryin.  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know feel like dyin'  
Oh Didn't I,Didn't I,Didn't I,  
see you cryin."**

She paused for breath.

"**Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dyin'  
Didn't I,Didn't I,Didn't I,  
see you cryin."**

"**I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me"**

Hermione did a turn and stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Draco but didn't stop her from singing the last line in a very low voice, mumbled in fact.

"wow Granger, you are very talented" He said sarcastically with a smirk.

" What…" she said annoyed with him.

" No, I'm Serious, you should be famous"

"shut up Malfoy", very annoyed with him.

"You Know, If Your so embarrassed with the way that you look, I can always suggest a spell that will undo all the ugliness you have and maybe you wont have to hide you face behind that mask of yours". He said now trying not to show his laughter.

" I am not embarrassed Malfoy, It's a Special cleansing mask for my skin to look fresh and clean, unlike yours that's as greasy as Snape's hair". She said with a grin turned around to the sink, turned on the water, bent over and washed the cream of her face.

" My face is not greasy" Draco felt dumb with that lame come back he just said.

He heard Hermione say something but didn't quiet catch that. He then started to concentrate on Hermione's ass. Draco couldn't get his eyes off of it. It was so round and full. He liked Hermione's PJ's it brought out the best of her. Draco tilted his heads a little to get a better view, didn't even notice Hermione finished washing her face and stood up correctly.

Hermione looked in the mirror to see if everything was off her face. She felt that feeling again, like someone watching her. She noticed Draco Staring at her Ass and decided to play with him a little. Just to see what was going on through his little blonde head.

Hermione purposely dropped her toothbrush on the floor. Then she bent over in front of him to pick it up and got up again in a very sexy way.

Draco gulped and felt his boxers getting tighter, as if they weren't already. Hermione now knew what was going on in his head and kind of blushed a little she hadn't felt wanted in a long time, since the breakup.

Draco couldn't take it anymore he couldn't hide his feelings, it was getting harder (his feelings, not his penis) and sooner or later he was going to come out of hiding and kiss her. All Draco could do was stand there and lick his lips.

Hermione was turning pinker by the minute; thoughts were rushing through her head. _" Does He like me or something, why is he still in here, maybe he likes me, maybe I could too, No… that is way out of proportion, nope uh huh … Draco… Like me… oh my god did I just call him Draco. Okay calm down Hermione, breathe, inhale, exhale, inhale … oh he is so hot! wait no did I just say that now. Just breathe. Look at his body so fit and oh that 6 pack I could just … shut up!" _

Draco pushed his feelings away again, with trouble but still managed to do it. He walked over to the sink where she was standing and what looked like to be hyperventilating. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. Hermione finally seemed to calm down and did the same. They both stood in front of the big mirror and started to brush they're teeth. (A/N: refer to Bring it on, when they are brushing they're teeth)

Draco spit the toothpaste in the sink then rinsed, Hermione spit then rinsed, Hermione smiles at him. Draco spits then rinses, Hermione spit a small one then rinsed, they both continue brushing. Draco spit a huge one and then rinsed off his toothbrush and placed it in the medicine cabinet, He wipes his mouth with his arm. Draco turns and smiles at Hermione (shows teeth) and then leaves.

Hermione couldn't help but blush. She soon finished after him; Hermione went to her room and shut the door behind her leaning against it. Was she falling for the slytherin prince?


	10. A Constant Gaze

Chapter 10: A Constant Gaze!

Hermione went to go eat breakfast. She was wearing a black short skirt with a white blouse that had black stripes & a black tie,black chucks and some makeup, she had a black bra plus the 2 bottons on her blouse were undone. She did her hair differently today it was wavy but still kept her bangs straight. She was the only one there and couple of people, it was still pretty early. A few moments passed and someone entered through the doors she didnt have to look and see who it was she already knew. Yes Malfoy came in wareing black pants and a white long sleeve dress shirt with a green tie. his shirt was untucked into his pants and his hair hung over his eyes giving him that bad boy look.

Hermione didnt even look up to meet his eyes. she simply just stared down at her food and took small bites. She knew that if she looked at him she would be lost in confusion all day.

Draco simply passed by the grinfindor table but when he noticed that she was there and all of this mornings little scene came back to him. just when he was almost done pushing those feelings outta the way they come back at the sight of her face.Then he rememberd that almost all his classes were with her this year, due to dumbledores request that headboy and headgirl do everything together. But he knew that it was all because of his idea of house unity and shit like that.

He took a seat at the slytherine table but what he didnt notice was that he sat in a seat that he didnt want to sit down at but deep down did. It was a perfect view of Hermione. yep from his point of view it was perfect.he could see every move she made, every step she took, and every breathe she took. He started to eat some bacon and a waffle and a big glass of orange juice to wash it down. he wasnt really that hungry but still ate a bit, he needed all his strenght for what his mind was putting him thorugh right now.

Hermione could feel those eyes looking at her again and out of the corner of her eye she saw that he was looking at her, now and then taking small bites from his food but he would not stop staring.

Even when Blaise sat right in front of him and tryed to get his attention he would move to the side and try to catch a glimps of her.

This was really getting to Hermione. he's probably playing with trying to make a fool out of me. Well you know what, not anymore, nope no sirree. Not Hermione Granger. I already fell for that once and i am certanly not going to fall for it again. She thought to her self. "Nope not again", she didnt even notice that she said it outloud and Harry and Ginny had just came in and sat down. Followed by Ron hand in hand with Pansy, they sat on the other end of the table.

Draco sat there just looking at her, not being able to get his eyes off her. Blaise came up and sat across from him.

" Hey Man, How have you been?" he said helping himslef to some food. he noticed that Draco was a little distracted and tryed again.

" Heeellloo, Earth to Draco" ,he said waving a hand infront of draco's face.

" Huh, yeah " was all he responded.

" Okay... So how come i didnt see you last night, and not to mention on the train?" he asked taking a bite of a muffin.

" Yeah, uhuh"

" Draco, dude what is with you... u havent insulted me or said a smart remark to me, are you okay?"

"yeah i like clay" draco answerd, still looking at her.

Blaise followed Draco's gaze and saw that he was looking at Granger.

" Wow, you got it bad" Blaise yelled loud enough to finally get his attention.

Draco finally stopped staring at her and caught what he had said.

"Got what, what are you talking about?" he gave him a confused look

" I mean you got it bad for Granger, i mean its okay i wouldn't mind tapping that ass myself", he answerd taking a look over at where Hermione was and continued.

" Damn, she sure has grown alot, I mean look at her, hey if your not gonna you know... Can I ?" he said giving him smirk.

" What, No!"

" So you want her okay, she's yours sorry"

" No, not that, No to the "I got it bad for Granger", that", He said giving him an anoyed look. but deep down inside he was furious that his best friend was thinking about her that way.

" Sure, then why were you just staring at her and practacly drooling" he said crossing his arms.

"WHAT, I WAS NOT!"

" Yeah you were"

" NO I WASNT!"

" Chill Dude, It's Okay... I Mean with your father locked up its like okay for you to date her or who knows maybe do a little more"; blaise gave him a very light punch in the jaw and smiled"

" Stop it, Just thinking about it make my stomach hurt", but the thruth was that his feelings were now killing him more then ever though he would never admit to it, at least not yet.

Blaise shrugged and returned to his food. Draco kept on staring at her out of the corner of his eyes trying not to make it so obvious, seeing that more students were now filling up the great hall.

" What did you say Hermione?" Ginny asked taking a seat next to her. Harry sat across from them.

" Huh, Oh Nothing"

" So, Anything Interesting happen today?" Ginny asked helping herself to some food, along with Harry.

"No" she answerd very quickly

Ginny and Harry looked at her an riased they're eyebrows. Harry returned to his breakfast reading over the daily prophet.

Ginny on the other hand knew that there was something wrong with her friend. she stayed quiet even though she really had the urge to ask her but since Harry was there she decided to wait till later.

Hermione knew that Ginny was dying to question her. All Through breakfast Hermione felt those eyes piercing at her. She looked up for a mear second over at Malfoy and sure enough there he was gazing at her. She started moving in her seat because she didnt feel comfortable with him looking at her like that. Sh finally looked over at her watch and read that class was about to start, so she grabbed her bag got up said goodbye to her friends. Took a glance over at Ron and Pansy who apperently were in a snogging session. With that sight her stomach did a backflip and made Hermione want to break down then and there but rememberd what she had said to herself and got up.

" Hermi - " Ginny was cut off.

" I'll see you guys later, Harry I'll see you in DADA class... "

" Oh Yeah Ms. Granger has advanced classes, yeah i'll seeyah in a bit" Harry gave her a small frown.

" Yep, Seeyah" she left but not before taking one last look over at the slytherin table.

She hurried to class trying to find a good seat. almost all the seats were taken except a desk in the back and one near the ile which was close to the slytherin's so she decided to take the one in the back. Trying to get away from them as much as possible was what she wanted. The Bell had rung and noticed that Malfoy wasnt there yet, why she knew she had class with him was because Dumbledore had arranged for all her classes to be with the Headboy. She knew this was becuase it had something to do with his idea of "House Unity". Harry walked in right when the bell rung and the new professor gave him the seat near the ile.

5 minutes passed and Professor Doumahs, yeah he was the knew teacher in DADA and was going over what they're 1st project will be. Malfoy walked in with blaise at his side.

"And you will be required to... And why may i ask are you late?"

"Im Sorry Sir, you see i caught Mr. Zabini hear looking in the girls bathroom" Blaise gave him a stunned look, he really had not done any off that.

" And-" Mr. Doumahs questioned, tapping his foot.

" And, since i am Headboy ituas my reposibility to take care of the problem, thats why were late", Draco gave him a serious look hoping he would buy it.

" Very well take a seat, Oh Professor Dumbledor asks that the Head boy and girl sit together" , with that he turned around and continued with the lesson.

Blaise gave him a small smile and took a seat next to Harry. Draco made his way over to Hermione.

Hermione had listened to the conversation and gritted her teeth at the professors dicision.

She removed her pack from the seat next to her and returned to her notes. Draco to a seat next to her she didnt even look at him, she even scooted over to her other side to avoyed any contact with him. All she wanted righ now was her space to think and her space was her's. But will she be able to concentrate with _him_ around.


	11. Prof DumbAss

**Chapter 11: ****Prof. DumbA$$**

" Now, the spell is very simple, you and a partner will take turns in striking each other with a spell and with this spell you will see if they will return to they're normal state", They're new Professor was a tall skinny man with orange hair (very messy) and whore some gray pants (had a patch on one knee), that obviously didn't fit him because they were too short and looked like he was wearing high-waters. He also was on a white long sleeve shirt and a gray vest over it. His shoes were black and white they looked like tap shoes (one was on tied). For a Professor he looked a hot mess.

" Its usually used when some ones has been stunned so, come on, oh and it's best that you stay with the partner next to you… just so that you don't waist time trying to find a partner so, everyone first say the spell then with your wand ready repeat after me… um… oh dear, wait just there".

With that professor Doumahs ran to his desk and pulled out a book. He quickly scanned through the pages and read. All of the students quickly started to whisper to each other. Professor Doumahs clapped his hands together and yelled " Ahaa, here we go", All the students jumped in they're seats from the sudden yell that came from they're professor. He ran back to the front of the class and tripped on one of his shoelaces and fell straight on his face.

Everyone started laughing. He quickly got back up and dusted himself off. " Uh, yes well um… what was I about to do again… oh dear"

Hermione was the only one who contained her self from laughing and quickly raised her hand.

" Yes dear?" he said scratching his head, causing it to become even more messier.

" You were about to tell us the spell sir"

"Oh, Right…and what is your name dear?"

" Hermione sir"

"Yes well like I was saying, wait there just one more minute", he ran back to his desk and flipped through the book again.

Everyone quickly started to whisper again. Draco was leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. He put one foot on top of the desk. Hermione noticed this and saw that his foot was on top of her notebook and she quickly grabbed it. That made Draco almost fall back.

" Hey, what's your problem?" asked and angry Draco.

Hermione hesitated to answer seeing that she really didn't want to talk to him at all, oh and she was doing such a good job at it so far too. She simply folded her arms and looked straight at forward at where Pro. Doumahs was what looked like to be dancing. (He got his shoe caught in some gum).

" Well?"

She rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was just sit there and not talk. A lot of thoughts had been going through Hermiones head right now and didn't want then to get any worst. First of all, the recent event that happened between her and Ron. Second that kiss that Draco planted on her. Third was the nut job of a teacher she had this year.

" Oh, not talking to me… I see, fine soot yourself"

For a split second Draco felt hurt that she didn't want to talk to him. Why didn't she want to talk to me he thought. It's not like I have done anything to her so far that was really bad. Wait, he suddenly found himself thinking back okay dorm no nothing there, breakfast just a little looking but that never caused anyone harm, Train… **Oh shit**, he now knew, **damn**. He started turning pink at that thought.

"Okay, that enough… sure lets all laugh at the prof. because he had a failed marriage, got divorced and experimented a little during that time with a gu… ayaya okay back to work, before I forget again".

Everyone had a weird expression on they're faces and looked left to right at they're fellow classmates.

" Okay that spell is **_Ennerviate_**, this spell is used to, well… did I tell you this already?"

" Yes" everyone answered in a bored voice.

" Well then, wands at the ready… and on the count of three say a jinx or hex to your partner and block it using that specific spell, **ALRIGHT GO**!"

Draco raised his hand, which was a complete shock to Hermione.

" Prof. Dumbass… you forgot to count us down" he said with one eyebrow raised.

Hermione heard what he had called him and couldn't help but draw a smile restraining her self from laughing.

Everyone burst in laughter.

" Quiet!" he yelled at the class. But at that moment the bell had rung, causing that to be the end of class.

" What's that sound?" he said looking up at the ceiling.

" Its time for us to go now sir" Harry answered.

" Yes well, we shall continue this tomorrow, okay good day" and with that a very red professor left to his little study.

Hermione was packing up so quickly In order to catch up with Harry. That she didn't notice she took Draco's quill instead or hers.

Draco did the same, took Hermiones and was already down the hall heading for his next class with Zabini.

(A/N: yeah sorry to interrupt, um… I'm not really going to be writing about every single class they have together so I'm just do this class and maybe potions so yeah, just a lil heads up so, yeah… let the story begin)

It was now dinnertime and she made her way down to the great hall. She took seat next to Ginny and noticed that Ron was alone and walking straight toward them. Harry was walking only a few feet behind him.

Oh great she thought now I have to deal with him.

" Just ignore him, he'll go away eventually. I mean that's what I do and it sometime works, if not just hex him. Ooh can I do it". Ginny said trying to comfort her.

" Hermione gave her a small smile but nodded a no"

Harry came up behind Ron and sat across from Ginny and Hermione. Ron was standing not sure whether to sit down or choosing to live.

Ginny finally decided to break the silent.

"Where's your bitch" she said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

" Ginny don't start, I didn't come here to fight and she's in the bathroom". He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

" So… How have you been Hermione?" he started bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Hermione just started poking her food and taking small bites.

" Okay… Harry! How have you been?"

Harry just turned and looked at him and then to Ginny who was giving him a very sturdy looks.

He looked back to Ron Then to Hermione. He started to suet and was so hungry but didn't know whether to move or not.

Silence.

"ImokayIguess" he mumbled then quickly returned to his food.

The doors to the great hall opened and in walked Draco. He took a quick glance at Hermione and then took a seat at the Slytherin table across from Blaise.

Hermione looked over at where he sat, making sure she was very discrete about it. The felt someone warm hands on hers. Her heart started to pump really fast then looked over at the person that they belonged to.

Draco was eating his dinner and talking to Blaise and was laughing at what Blaise had told Crabbe.

"Well all I know is that if I had a face like yours I'd sue my parents"

Draco couldn't help laugh and then looked over toward where Hermione was sitting unintentionally.

His heart almost stopped at what he saw and his smile turned into a frown. There sitting next to the weaselet was Hermione and Ron had his hand over hers. He had is goblet in his hand and almost broke it from the strong hold he had on it.

A/N: So there you are and I might update 2morrow so stay tuned and find out what will happened next in CHANGE OF HEART!. Lol don't forget to review I love reading your reviews. Laterz love yah. 


	12. Just Her Luck

Chapter 12: Just Her Luck!

Slap!

" **How dare you, How dare you even think of coming over here in the first place let alone even think about touching me!" **Hermiones anger was boiling up inside.

" Hermione I-"

" No Ronald, Listen up and you had better get it through that thick skull of your okay, I don't ever, ever want to see you again, hear, smell you, or even want you to touch me… EVER, you got that?"

"Hermi-"

"**Ahhhh… What don't you get, I made my self pretty clear didn't I, Didn't I Ginny?" **

" Yes" Ginny was shaking her head very quickly it seemed like it was going to pop off any sec. now.

Hermione turned away from him and her sight came across the entrance, where she saw an angry Pansy.

" But-"

" Granger!"

88888888 88888888888888888888888

Draco saw what was going on over at the Gryffindor table. What he had witnessed was enough to make his heart pound.

Though his mind was telling him forget about it his heart was telling him otherwise. He desperately wanted to go over there and pound the crap out of Weasel bee but if he did then there was no telling how the school and Hermione might react to his sudden outburst, not to mention himself.

His feelings were getting the best of him. Noticed out of the corner of his eye how Blaise was looking at him and mumbled something.

Blaise noticed his sudden reaction toward the goblet and how he was breathing rather quickly and couldn't help but get a little scared.

" That's it he's lost his marbles"

"Wha-" he was ready to lash out at him, even though it wasn't his fault of what he was truly mad at.

Draco soon calmed down after he saw that the weasel got what he deserved and then his attention quickly turned towards the entrance. There standing in the middle of the door way was Pansy. He quickly got up and ran towards Hermione, Remembering the riot in Diagon Alley.

" Draco, where you going?"

Hermione heard her name being called, and jumped in her seat. She instantly new who that voice belonged to. She didn't need his mocking right now so she decided to ignore him.

" Granger!"

" What does ferret boy want?" Ron turned around just to see Malfoy standing behind him with a smirk.

" I heard that Weasel, now be a good little boy and run along to your whore" Malfoy had his l hands in a fist in his pocket. He really wanted to take him down.

" Granger didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Well maybe she did but doesn't want to talk to you"

" Was I talking to you weaslette?"

" Don't call her that Malfoy" Harry jumped in now in defense toward Ginny.

" Listen I Didn't come here to fight, I came here because we have to go patrol the halls for your information, not that you would know anything about this Potter"

Hermione had completely forgotten and also the hall was getting empty now. So she nodded and grabbed her stuff and stood.

" Hermio- Ron decided to try one more time but was cut off by Malfoy.

"I'll just go get my stuff, Oh yeah and Weasley I think your whore might want to have a little word with you, Just letting you know"

Ron turned toward the Doors and indeed there was Pansy waiting for him but she didn't have a very amusing look on her face.

Draco Ran to his table only to find a very happy Blaise waiting for him.

" What?"

" Nothing"

" Okay, Seeyah mate"

" Have Fun, Good luck"

Draco caught what he said and turned around to face him.

" What was that?"

" Oh Just wishing you some luck that's all"

" Luck, Luck with what?"

Blaise just sat there smiling at him stupidly so He decided to let it go.

" Listen I have to go, but don't think this little chat will go away"

" What ever you say mate"

Draco Ran out of the great hall, In hopes of catching up with Hermione. There she was walking up the stairs but she seemed sad. When he caught up to her he saw that she was crying.

He didn't know what to say, he did once before have to comfort his mom but that was different. It was different because his mom was drunk and she didn't remember him comforting her so it was all good for him and his reputation.

Hermione heard footsteps behind her so she quickly wiped away her tears and advanced her walking speed. Before long she had reached the portrait and was about to say the password when someone else had said it for her. " _Encantanto_"

She went inside and ran to her room. She had a million thoughts running through her head. One was why had she cried when she specifically remembered promising herself she wouldn't cry anymore for a stupid guy, a guy that had to go and do a stupid thing, with a stupid girl.

She dropped her bag in the corner of her bed and sat down. Looked over at the clock on her wall and noticed that she had 5 minutes till they started they're rounds.

She lied down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. From what she saw she could tell it was a calm night with the stars and clouds hovering over her. Another thought was that she some how was thankful that Malfoy came in the nick of time to prevent her from lashing out at Ron anymore.

Another was also from the look on Pansy's face; what if he didn't come then the whole scene at Diagon alley would have gone down again. Also was her breaking down in front of everyone, even though she did it in the hall with Malfoy.

"Oh shit!" She thought out loud "he saw me crying, great, just great now I'll never hear the end of it"

I wonder what she's doing in there he though outside in the common room. He looked up at the clock it was almost time to go. He got up and walked up the stairs to Hermiones room.

Knocking

" Oi Granger are you ready?"

" Just a minute, I uh, have to change"

Silence on other side of door just some noise of drawers opening and closing.

" Well, hurry up I don't have all day"

" Good then that'll leave time for all night"

" Just hurry up, I don't feel like playing with you right now"

" Really, that's not what you said the other night on the train" dammit Hermione why did you say that. Hermione didn't know why she had said it, it just came out.

Draco had heard what she said and then his mind raced back to the night on the train. He remembered him hitting on her before passing out completely. Oh great way to go Malfoy, now she's going to want answers, answers that I'm still trying to figure out myself.

Hermione reached for the door knob and opened the door, only to find a nervous Draco staring back at her. Hermione being the smart witch she is just decided to play it cool. So she just walked past him and down the stairs. She was about to exit the dorm when she said back to him.

" Oh, don't worry I wont say anything to anyone… At least not yet" and with that she was out the door.

It took some time for Draco to process this information before running after her in search for answers.

" Granger… Granger, I know you can hear me don't play dumb"

Hermione just kept walking down the hall and turned the corner. She enjoyed playing with him like this. For a while she thought that perhaps she had gotten a bad seed planted in her by the great Draco Malfoy. She smirked at this thought.

She kept on walking for a while then she noticed that it got really quiet. Also that it got really dark so she thought that they had reached the Slytherins corridors.

" Okay Malfoy do you want to take this hall or the next?"

No answer just pure silence.

" Malfoy…" she turned around but couldn't see nothing so she reached for her wand

" Lumos, … Malfoy if you're trying to sc-

" Scare you, Why Granger I'm Hurt, I would never think of that"

" Where are you, Show yourself"

" No" he said simply

" Why Not, we have a job to do and I don't have time for silly little games" she was getting nervous now but kept her ground.

"There you go again"

"There I go again what?"

"There you go again with the games and the train incident"

" Malfoy, I wasn't trying to bring that up your imagining things now"

" Oh don't, just don't For instance why did you say back in he common room that you weren't going to tell anyone for now. Are you planning on telling people this?"

" No Malfoy, What will people think of me. Going around snogging the ferret, really do you think I'm stupid enough to go and do something like that?"

"No"

" Good now will you please show your self"

" Talking to yourself Ms. Granger, and in the middle of the night"

Hermione heard him and turned around slowly. Only to come face to face with one of her enemy's on her top list. And his breathe too.

" No professor, I was just-

" There, there Ms. Granger no need to explain, I do so clearly remember the headmaster announcing your"; Hermiones eyes drifted to something moving behind him" Are you even paying attention or are you too important now as to listen to one of your professors with out eye contact?"

" Sorry sir it's just tha-

" So much loss of respect toward your elders that'll cost you fiv-

"Professor Snape"

" Ah Mr. Malfoy, What brings you here?"

" I Seemed to have left something behind" his eyes drifted toward Hermione. Professor Snape cracked a small smile, which was good enough to scare a child.

" Well, we really must be going now, duty calls so I'll be seeing you sir"

" Very well carry on, and make sure that you don't lose your stuff anymore" he looked over at Hermione and with a turn of his cloke he was gone.

Thing, thing now I'm his thing. Hermione pushed past him heading toward the second floor to the raven claws. Great just her luck.

Malfoy ran and caught up to her. He didn't get why she was mad he just saved her butt. Her nice, round, soft butt. Huh oh crap snap out of it.

" Hey wait for me"


	13. The Sight Before Them

Chapter 13. The Sight Before Them.

Hermione just ignored Dracos yells and kept on walking. She kept on walking till she noticed that he had stopped yelling and asking stupid questions which he probably already knew the answer to. Some question were like " what did I do?" or " why are you mad?" Then he asks me to wait, she found her self thinking, and then he had the nerve to try and ignore the question of why he kissed me on the train like he suddenly lost all conscience of who he is or where he's at. She scanned the halls for any later night wonderers. Sometime he just makes me so mad ahhh, then he goes and follows Snape's lead in treating me like I'm some kind of thing. Hermione kept on walking down the halls signing and growling, totally ignoring the fact that Draco was right behind her.

"F'n Ferret" she said out load.

" Granger!" he said in a harsh whisper.

" I'm not listening, incase you haven't noticed"

"Well it seems to me that you have because you wouldn't of have heard me calling your name and also the fact that you added the "incase you haven't noticed," which is saying that you were listening and that you have been ignoring everything Iv been saying".

" What? … scratch that just shut up ferret"

"Uhaa, so you finally decided to listen to me?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and kept on walking.

"Listen… I hear something"

Draco walked ahead of her, leaving very annoyed Hermione behind.

Draco turned the corner at the end of the hall, Hermione soon followed after.

They entered a hall with lots of portraits of old wizards they were all sleeping.

Hermione saw that Draco was against a wall with his head turned away from herand listening in very quietly.

"Malfoy!" she whispered harshly at him.

Draco put one finger to his lips and mouthed to her to be quiet.

"What?" she whispered

"Be. Qui.et" he mouthed slowly.

"What?" Hermione knew what he said but wanted to annoy him a little.

She could see his beautiful silver eyes roll. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to hold back her laughter, but when she opened them he was gone.

She walked fast toward the end of the hall and turned at where she last saw him up against the wall. Her eyes searched for his or a trace of where he could be but was grabbed from behind by her waist and dragged behind a statue in a very crammed little space.

Hermione was about to scream when she felt a soft warm hand cover he mouth.

"Shhh" he uncovered her mouth soon after.

Instantly it clicked in her head who it was that grabbed her. She calmed down a bit.

"Let go of me Malfoy" Draco noticed that he still had his arm around her waist still and her hands where down by his soft spot.

Hermione soon turned around with great difficulty and faced him. He soon after could feel her warm sweet breath on his neck. He saw how her chest took in air and then released it. This sent chills up his spine and made his hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Hermione didn't feel very comfortable in the position they were in. She started to breath and noticed that got very nervous all of a sudden at the exhale she released.

Draco was so close he could smell her shampoo. God she smells great. Oh my what am I thinking, control yourself Draco. Breath. In. out. In. Out. This only sent dirty thoughts to his head.

" Maybe, we… should" he heard Hermione's voice and snapped him back to his situation.

" oh, yeah… here let me just" he tried to move but couldn't. Then she tried to move but had no success this time. All they accomplished to do was rub up against each other. This only turned Draco on, and Hermione could feel him starting to get a little too excited.

" Oh God" was all that was heard in the silence. They both noticed that they had said it at the same time.

" Uh…well this is an interesting position" he let out a small grin.

" Speak for your self Malfoy" she was not a happy camper.

"Oh please you know you like this position just as well as I.ayhi someone else does" he studded on his words.

" I'm sorry didn't quiet catch that, too much stuttering going on" oh yes Hermione was very sure that he meant to say I do. But being the ignorant little boy he is, well; Hermione looked down very fast. Well maybe man, now but that's besides the point the point being is that he ignored what he truly wanted to say.

" I was not stuttering and maybe you should check your hearing because I am not going to repeat myself to a mudblood like you" oh no what have I done. He thought to himself.

Hermione had enough she was tired of his insult and bickering and all the years. So she kneed him in the round tables and he cried in pain.

Since he couldn't fall to the ground and cry there, being in the tight spot they were in he stood there biting his lower lip,

" Next time think before you speak asshole" she was fuming and had a very angry look on her face.

Hermione saw in how much pain he was in and added.

" Feel that Malfoy, that how I feel when you or anyone else calls me Mudblood"

With that she checked her watch and saw that it was almost past they're patrol time and if caught on the way back then it wouldn't be or look good for a head student.

She sucked in stomach all she could and managed to squeeze her way out of their leaving Draco fall to the ground.

" Oh come one I didn't even hit you that hard, now hurry up before the clock strikes midnight…"

"Men are such babies".

She started to run but remembered why they had gotten into that tight spot in the first place. He had heard something. And then something caught her eyesight she turned toward a portrait and saw that it was the room or requirements. It was slightly open and so she looked inside. There in the middle of the room was a bed and on it was Pansy and Dean going at it.

She was left speechless at the sight before her. She heard footsteps behind her and then Draco came into view.

He saw the look on her face and didn't know what to do. Should he wait for her to bust them or should he do it.

Hermione just ran before he could even ask her. Draco soon just decided to leave them be. The sight was making him barf. So he left and closed the door quietly and jetted off back to they're dorm in search for Hermione.

They both couldn't believe the sight before them.

A/N: i KNow Short but i dont have time and some have been asking me when im goin tah update so im sick and at home and figured "hey why not write chapter 13" so i did and i hope ya'll liked. I have some great ideas for this story but u'll have tah wait and see. Thanks tah all dat have been reviewing and stuff i really like readin'em.

Laterz, Muah!

DracosPunkBabe


	14. A Civilized Conversation

**Chapter 14: A Civilized Conversation**

Hermione burst through the portrait of their common room. She ran to her room totally lost in thought of what she just witnessed.

All the problems she was going through, all the bickering with her friends and breaking up a perfectly good friendship was Pansy's fault.

She sat on her bed thinking everything thoroughly. Then something caught her eye. She went to her window and saw that it opened up to a balcony outside. Her busy schedule never really gave her any time to really take notice of her room.

She went outside on the balcony into the night's fresh air. From there she could see all of Hogwarts grounds and the lake. Oh how it looked beautiful. The reflection of the moon, it was all so breathtaking. She took a deep breath. Taking in all the freshness beneath the chandelier of stars and atmosphere.

She closed her eyes and began to think again. What if Pansy had never gotten in the way of me and Ron, would we be together right now, would I still be close to him.

Then she realized that Ron had no idea about Pansy and Dean. I wonder how he's going to take this. I wonder if he already knows.

'''' '''' ''''''''''''''

* * *

Meanwhile in the common room Draco had just entered and was lost in thought also. Just the thought of Pansy and Dean was making his stomach churn. 

_Sure it was kind of like porno but with her and dean it wasn't very pretty. Maybe her and Hermione, heh,_ He felt a smirk form upon his face.

"Dammit Draco, Stop It!" he said out loud.

Then he remembered why he had come in running. He made his way upstairs and came to a stop at Hermione's door. He didn't know if he should bother her right now or wait till she's done gathering herself up.

He reached for the doorknob and turned it. He thought about knocking first but then what if she was changing and then he wouldn't get to see anything.

This sent a smirk to his face. _Oh crap, I've got to stop thinking like this_. So he let go and knocked. After a while there was no answer so then he started to pound on it.

Hermione was still outside she didn't even hear Draco knocking her door then out of nowhere she hears pounding. So of coarse she's going to go and find out who was making all that racket.

"Can't a girl have some time to herself?" she said out loud to herself.

"Yes, but it wouldn't look right if you know what I mean" Draco answered from the other side of the door.

_Great _she thought _just what I needed._

" That was a rhetorical question Malfoy, and who do you think you are pounding on my door like you own the place"

" I may not own the place but I can guarantee I know who I am"

She could almost see the smirk forming on his face even through the door between them.

" I'm surprised you can," she said to herself. still not opening the door.

"What was that Granger, care to share with me what you just said"?

" Look Malfoy unless you want something I suggest you just go away and leave me be okay"

_Gosh she sounds hot when she gets mad. And there I go again; I've got to stop this insanity_. He thought mentally kicking himself.

" Look I just came to see if you were alright okay you don't have to go all bitchy on me"

" Bitchy, see that's what gets me mad at you Ferret, you don't think before you speak. You just blurt out what ever your scrawny little mind thinks off and go on living like it's a happy little world we live in". she said pointing her finger and talking to the door.

" Would you stop calling me that and open this door? I need to talk to you about what happened down there and whether or not we are going to do something about it"

" No, I will not stop calling you that and come out because I haven't heard you apologize to me for all you've done to me since we got here and don't even get me started on all the years I've had to put up with you and your name calling and threatening my friends"

" Ahh your hopeless, I was trying to be civil to you but-"

" Civil", Hermione opened the door only to find a satisfied Draco looking back.

" You want to talk about civil, well we shall" she stomped down the stairs fuming.

She started to pace around the room waving her arms like crazy.

Draco soon came down after and couldn't help but get a little scared.

" Sit!" Hermione instructed.

Draco did as he was told, crossed his arms.

"Well…" he asked

" Well for starters you don't even no the definition of a civil conversation, you say you have tried, well when Malfoy… Hmm? When you were groping me on the train when you called me mudblood all these years? When you pounded on my door a while ago because that was very rude"

" Well I…--" draco began to get nervous.

" Hmm., I don't here you talking Malfoy, what Voldy got your tongue?"

" You-"

" And then there was tonight with Snape and you going along with him treating me like shit" she hovered over him.

" Would you let."

" What Malfoy lost your words all of a sudden, gosh you're so ignorant?"

" Granger Shut Up!" Draco stood and pushed her on the couch opposite of him.

" Gosh its no wonder Weasley cheated on you," he said pacing back and forth now. He had done it hermione grew madder.

" You don't listen to anybody, sure you say I'm ignorant but would you listen to yourself"

"Malf-" she was cut off by him.

" Geesh, Hermione would you take some time and look around you. Not everything revolves around just you, you know?"

"Will yo-"

" No Hermione I'm not going to let you talk, it's my turn now. I know I'm not the nicest person in the world but oh well, I'm trying to change but its going to take some time for me okay so just deal with it and let me think for a while so I can gather myself up and maybe, just maybe then I'll be civil to you but not now okay I'm confused and tired and I just want to go to sleep so I can wake up looking fresh in the morning".

Hermione just turned away from him and concentrated on the fire. like that will ever happen she thought.

" Look I think we got off on the wrong foot-"

" Well I think we did, too. " still not looking at him.

"Okay"

" But I appreciate your apology". Turning to him fast and looking away.

" Apology? Who said anything about an apology?" said Draco looking at her confused. " I was just saying –"

"Please don't talk anymore, ok? It's only going to upset me"

"Fine. I'll be quiet. I'll be quiet if you will"

"Alright. I'll be quiet"

"Fine" he said sitting down and putting feet on the table in front.

"Fine" she said leaning back on the couch crossing her arms.

"Fine"

"Fine"

" Can you remove you feet from the table?"

"Move what, your talking?"

" No!" she said standing up

" Well it seems to me you are"

"Shut up!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine" Draco kept his feet on the table.

"Fine" Hermione tried to get through but Draco was in her way. He would not budge.

" Ahh!" Hermione had to walk all the way around and almost tripped on the edge of the rug that was slightly lifted at the corner.

Draco tried so hard to hold back his laughter but couldn't.

" Have a nice trip?" he said chuckling.

" Fucking Idiot" she ran up stairs blushing and cursing under her breath. When she reached her door she slammed it hard.

" Some ones PMS'ing" He said getting up and heading toward his room.

" I heard that!" she yelled from her room.

* * *

Draco was in his room getting ready for bed and thought to himself. 

_Maybe I should try to be a little nicer. Damn I sound like a 5 year old when he has a crush, gosh I really need to stop this, and fast_. _I don't like her, I can't like her, not again._

With that he hopped into bed and fell asleep with one last though of:

_she's gonna be the death of me and **I don't like her**._

* * *

Hermione had changed into her Pj's , tonight she had worn some Pj pants and a tank top. Hermione was so mad and embarrassed that she had trouble falling asleep 

" Well that was a civilized coversation" she said out loud, then thought about how she would break the news to Ron or maybe just tell Ginny and then she can tell him. _no maybe I'll just let him find out himslef and see how it feels like to get hurt. _

After a while she soon fell into a deep slumber thinking about the animal that slept in the other room. She was pissed, which would mean a not so refreshing morning for Malfoy after all.


	15. She Never Forgets

**Chapter 15: She Never Forgets**

**2 weeks later: **

It was Friday and Hermione was at dinner sitting with Harry and Ginny, still not talking to Ron. She hadn't talked to Draco in 2 weeks since the discussion they had, she was actually glad that she hasn't talked to him. Sure they saw each other here and there because they did have to share a dorm but sill they didn't talk.

He would send deadly glares at her but she would send them right back at him.

In class they had to sit together but she would sit as far as she could so that they wouldn't come into any contact with each other. He was really being a big prick right now and all Hermione thought about was getting through her last year at Hogwarts so that she would never have to see his arrogant ass again.

About what she had witnessed with Pansy she figured it would be best if she didn't interfere with they're oh so happy relationship with her and Ron. She didn't want to stoop down to Pansy's level and get in the way. The doors to the great hall burst open and in walked Pansy and Ron hand in hand.

The sight if them always made Hermiones stomach whirl. Harry noticed the expression on her face and motioned Ginny to talk to her since it was more of a girl thing. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder and asked if she wanted to take a walk with her and she accepted.

* * *

Once outside of the great hall and by the lake they began to talk. There was still a little daylight and it was barely beginning to get dark. 

" So", Ginny began. " What's on your mind Hermione, you haven't been your self lately"

" Well, it's kind of complicated to explain. You see…well I sort of…"

" Yes, you what?" motioning with her hand to continue.

" Okay, I caught Pansy cheating on Ron while on patrol"

Ginny's eyes widened. She took a seat next to Hermione.

" Okay, and have you told Ron?" she said with a serious face.

"Does it look like I've told him Ginny?"

" Well no, but you have to. That skank ruined your beautiful relationship with you and my brother"

" You think I don't know that, you think I don't feel that" she put a hand to her heart. "Gin Every time I see them I get so angry that I just want to go up to her and kill her"

Tears started flowing down her face. Ginny put an arm around her friend.

"Okay clam down Hermione, I want to get her too because if Ron kept on going on with her imagine if they got married. I would kill myself if I had to see her everyday at the burrow. Mum actually slapped Ron for what he did to you but I promised him I wouldn't tell you, he actually started crying like a mandrake".

This made Hermioen laugh a little.

" Hermione when did you see this happen?"

" I don't know, 2 weeks ago"

"And you barely telling me this now, why?" she stood.

" I've had a lot on my mind lately"

" Really like what?" she said with a grin on her face.

Hermione knew what that evil little grin meant.

" You know Hermione I never really had that little chat with you since the second day of school, as to why you responded to us rather quickly to the simple question?"

_Great_ she thought _I knew she would ask sooner or later_. _She never forgets anything. Well no use in fighting it now._

" Well…" Ginny crossed her arms.

" Well, remember how… I can't Ginny it's to embarrassing and grose"

Ginny noticed that she didn't seem as grossed and embarrassed as she said. But she did seem to blush.

" Spit it out already!" Ginny was getting very agitated that she wouldn't tell her soon.

" Okay, calm down. On the Train ride Malfoy kissed me" she closed her eyes shut and threw her hands in front of her to block any unexpected swings from her friend.

She thought that if she told any of her friends this that they would hate her.

On the contrary Ginny just stood there smiling at her, a huge smile that went from ear to ear.

Hermione opened on eye and saw her friend.

" Aren't you going to say anything?"

" How was it?" Ginny asked taking a seat once again next to her friend.

"Excuse me" Hermione couldn't believe what Ginny was asking her.

" How was it? Was it passionate, simple, slobbery, intimate, dry, ooh was there tongue. what!"

" It wasn't on purpose- "

" Oh, so it was a total surprise?" Ginny cut her off.

"Ginny it wasn't suppose to happen" she grabbed her friend's head and told her.

"So now you regret it?"

"Ginny!"

"What, I'm just trying to get the facts straight"

" The facts are that he was drunk and out of it and he kissed me" Hermione stood and walked over to the edge of the lake picked up a stick and threw it in.

" So, you wish he wasn't drunk and actually meant it?" she crossed her eyes brows.

" No! I definitely don't wish that he wasn't drunk and actually meant it, I hate him Ginny and I can't even stand to be in the same room with him, I mean he's self centered, arrogant, rude. He actually had the nerve to deny it all" Hermione was out of breath. She was huffing and puffing.

" Okay breath Hermione, Breath" Ginny got up and rubbed her back.

" Why was he drunk in the first place?"

"I don't know!"

" Well all I know is that you guys should sort it all out and come to your senses because if McGonagall or Dumbledore catches you guys in one of your little disputes then who knows what will happen"

"I have tried to have a civilized conversation with him… sort of" Hermione looked down at the ground.

Ginny could tell that there wasn't something that she wasn't telling her.

"Really, and how did that turn out?"

"Not so well, we had our fair share of shouting at each other and we haven't talked since then"

" How long?"

"What is it with you and your questioning?"

"I'm just curious and you are like a sister to me, I just want to know"

" Well since I caught Pansy with Dean" Hermione had an expression on her face like _what does that have to do anything with this_

" And what did you guys argue about what did he say?"

" I don't know I really wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying, something about needing time and trying to change and confused about stuff and why in the world does our dorm have so many couches and chairs its only to people. Wait oops that last part was me talking there sorry"

" Listen I know he is a total jerk but think of the consequences if you guy argued in front of the whole school and some of the professors catches you. Just try to be the mature one and talk and maybe come to some sort of agreement"

" Yeah right like I'm going to talk to him **I HATE HIM**! Ginny"

"And I'm sure he hates you too, now about Ron what are you going to do you have to tell him. I know that he hurt you bad but think about it like I said before be the mature one and tell him what you saw"

" I can't Ginny its hard to talk to him after what he did, Why can't you do it?"

" Because this is your problem and I'm just here to try and help and steer you in the right direction"

"Fine, but Pansy's always with him. I just can't Ginny please will you do it and say that-

"Okay, Fine I'll do it you coward. What happened to the Gryfindor Bravery?"

" It's still here I have to put up with Ferret don't I"

" Yeah, yeah anyway it's getting dark now and I don't want to get detention lets go"

" Yeah your right. Here I go to face the king ofhell"

They both walked inside out of the night's cool air and luckily they made it in time.

* * *

A/N: I'll Probably add chapter 16 later on or 2morrow well Hope you liked and if you have any question about the story just ask away and I'll try to answer all of you as soon as possible. I Love getting you review but I've noticed that not that much review I get a lot of hits but not that many reviews, so plz review please and maybe suggest something and I'll put it in. Well Laterz Luv Alwayz

DracosPunkBabe


	16. Saying Sorry

**Chapter 16: Saying Sorry**

A/N: So yeah, I know I've kept you guys waiting long enough. So here, Thanks to the people to did review. Hope you guys enjoy this chappy. Punishment is officially over.

Draco had been lost in thought for a while and after dinner he would always go into the Room of Requirements in order to sort out his thoughts about a certain person.

He had come to the decision that he couldn't have his thoughts have the better of him and control him the way they did. So now he would go back to his old ways, well at least he had put in his head that he hadn't changed and his old feelings for her hadn't come back to him in the first place. But anyways he would continue being mean to her as always.

He got off the small couch and left the room. Leaving toward the dorm that he shared with the know-it-all- muddblood.

Hermione walked in through the portrait only to find it empty and dark. It looked as if no one had come in for several hours. She walked over to the stairs and decided that it was too late to even talk to the monster, so she went into her room instead. She hadn't taken a bath in long time only quick showers and since there was no one to interrupt her or to have to be in a hurry to get out so the other would have a chance to use it. She went in with a soft yellow towel.

Curiosity was driving her crazy so she went to the other side and opened the opposite door and looked in, only to find an empty dark room with an open window letting the moon shine in.

Turning on the facets she took her cloths off and slid into her nice warm bubble bath of cucumber melon and honey. She hadn't been in there long before she heard the door to Draco's room open and close. So she thought that he had finally come in to sleep.

Good thing she had locked the door before she got in or else he would have came in and saw her in the nude, even though the bubbles were covering her completely.

Twenty minute later she decided it was time to get out and get some sleep. She grabbed her towel wrapped it around herself and stepped out. As she stepped out the door and was about to close it the opposite door opened and closed. She turned around to find a very tired red eyed Draco staring back at her wearing only a pair of black boxers with a silver M in the on one side. He took his gaze of her and walked over to the sink and started to brush his teeth.

Hermione closed the door behind her and locked it. She wondered why his eyes were red. It almost looked like he had been crying, but why? And how the heck did he open the door?

Well what ever it was it wasn't her problem so she got dressed into her baby blue nightgown and did a drying spell on her, turned off the light and slipped into her warm bed.

The next morning was good, she got dressed into normal clothes, and seeing as she had to wear her school clothe all week even though she had made a few adjustments to them. Today she wore a pair of blue jeans and a white V shaped T-Shirt. She had white Chucks. Her hair was wavy and had straight bangs swooping to the side of her face, with a white ribbon in her hair. She looked very pretty. Even without the dash of make-up she applied, Black eye liner and mascara with light skin tone eye shadow.

It was Saturday, and she was feeling very good. Today she would have to patrol Hogsmead even though she had to do it along side Malfoy but besides that it was going to be a good day and she wasn't going to let a spoiled little brat ruin it.

The weather outside was warm with a small breeze blowing. Draco had woken up to the sun shining through his window and hitting him straight in the face. After having trouble going back to sleep he finally decided to just wake up and get dressed. He was planning on sleeping in most of the day because he hadn't got that much sleep lately.

He took a small shower washing away his thoughts of the past few nights. After that he got dressed in a pair of black dickies pants and a white button up shirt with a black tie that had green and silver lines across it with the slytherin crest at the bottom. "Hey I may be a bad boy but there's no need in not dressing nice every day, I mean I am a Malfoy aren't I?" He said out loud to himself while checking himself in the mirror one last time and heading down to breakfast. His hair was not gelled back like usual it draped over his beautiful icy gray/blue eyes.

Hermione made her way down the isles of the great hall. She took a seat next to Ginny. Ginny looked a little nervous so Hermione asked what was up.

" Nothing, I just can't imagine the look on Pansy's face when Ron tells her that it's over"

She said looking nervously at the door.

" You told him, When?" Hermione was grabbing Ginny by the sleeve. This action stardled Ginny a bit and then continued.

" Last night, you did ask me to tell him for you so I did. He wasn't to thrilled when I told him" Ginny said as she grabbed a piece of toast and placed in on her plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends comment. " Well of course he wasn't, he was just told the girl he loves is cheating on him, how would you feel?"

Ginny looked over in Harry's direction, he had just came in through the doors. She kept her stare and turned her attention back to Hermione and nodded that she understood.

" Anyways, when do you think he is going to break up with her?" Hermione asked rather cheerfully as she grabbed a piece of toast also and spread some butter on it.

" Why do you care anyways I thought you didn't want to ever see or talk to him again"

She asked raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"No, no it's not that. It's just that…" Hermione saw the look that Ginny was given her and just gave up.

"Oh never mind, grrr" she returned to her breakfast.

It wasn't too long before the door's opened and in walked in Malfoy. Looking a little better then he did last night.

Hermione looked up and noticed this. He simply walked past her and took a seat at his table. Where he began a conversation with Blaise.

She made a mental note to talk to him later about they're civility toward each other.

She started eating again and soon finished before Ginny. Hermione told Ginny she forgot her bag in her dorm and had to go get it before they left to Hogsmead.

She was about to exit through the doors when they burst open and in came a very angry looking Ron, with a screaming Pansy behind him.

"But Ronniepoo. I told you I was drunk and not conscience at all"

" Ahh" Ron just waved her off. She was trying to hug him while walking.

" WonWon, listen to me. Why wont you listen?"

" Why should I, I got rid of the best thing that I had, just to go out with some scarlet women. I actually regret doing it. Look what it got me. A Whore" Ron was fuming and turning red. Hermione had to step aside to let the scandalous couple through. Or else she would have been run over.

" Fine. But don't come back to me when you're horny and can't get non from that filthy mudblood!"

"Don't worry about it, I won't"

She looked around and then at Hermione then back to Ron. Finally she let out a scream and ran out the hall. Everyone looked at her as she exited the great hall.

Hermione stayed to the side for a while and then turned to look at Ron. He was staring at her.

She turned and left. She didn't want to look at him for who knows what could have happened there on the spot.

Hermione got her things and was coming back down the stairs when she tripped on something and that caused her to send her bag flying down the stairs.

" Shit!"

She squatted and started picking up every thing she had lost in the fall.

She only dropped a few things unaware that someone was watching her.

Finally she was about to reach for the last thing, which was a quill. She noticed that it wasn't hers and it looked familiar. She reached for it and at the same time someone else reached for it. They're hands touched and she pulled away.

" Here let me get that" Hermione stood up and held her head down while trying to put away everything in order. She didn't want to make eye contact with him.

He finally came up to her eye level and handed it to her. She took it and with a small thank you continued down the stairs.

" Hermione wait. I believe I owe you a thank you and an apology, a true one with out you yelling at me while I try. So will you listen to me please" he was desperately waiting for a reply, anything.

She finally brought the courage to meet his eyes very slowly. Those eyes that for a long time had made her legs turn to jelly and also some how broke her heart that they looked at another girl. She took in deep breaths and battled with her thoughts whether or not to answer him. She finally made up her mind and nodded a yes.

Ron smiled and motioned her to sit down on the stairs. She sat next to him with her hands folded and looking down.

" Hermione, I'm sorry that I've been such an ass with you and for ever disrespecting you the way I did, but I don't know what came over me. It's like she had me under some kind of spell. So I just wanted to tell you that and know that it's from the bottom of my heart"

Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what to say, and by the look on Ron's face she had to think of something quick cause he was waiting for an answer.

" Uh. Well, thank you for the apology" she struggled the words out.

" Your welcome, and thank you for making me realize what kind of girl pansy is. As you probably saw, I had to break up with her."

" Well, I'm happy you are happy" Hermione stood up and started walking down the stairs. Ron got up and called after her.

" Wait!" he made his way down the stairs and came face to face with her.

" You didn't say if you were going to forgive me" he was giving her a desperate look, waiting for a reply. Hermione; looking at the ground began to speak.

" I don't know Ron. A part of me wants to forgive you and the other just wants to forget about you" she looked up at him. " I have to go," she continued down the stairs.

"What? Where are you going"? He once again ran after her.

" To Hogsmead" she yelled over her shoulder and kept walking.

" Well, I'll go with you" he reached her but Hermione stopped dead on her tracks.

"Sorry, but I have to patrol it. I'm not there for fun like usual"

"Oh…well maybe some other time" Ron didn't give up just yet.

"Um… I don't know" she was trying to avoid this conversation.

"Not as a date. I swear. Just like old times. As friends"

"Okay. But I really have to go now. Seeyah"

"Yeah. Seeyah" he suddenly hugged her.

Hermiones heart started pounding fast at the sudden gesture. He let go and they both went they're separate ways after reaching the bottom.

Hermione found Ginny waiting for her outside by the carriages along with the rest of the kids waiting to board the carriages. Ron went to go meet up with Harry to find a carriage.

"So what took you so long? You said ill be right back and clearly it wasn't fast"

" I had a little chat with Ron" she said in a low tone.

" Really, what did he say?" Ginny was urging Hermione to continue.

" He just apologized to me for being a prick" Ginny was in awe. She didn't think he would have the guts to do. Since. Like Hermione; Ron had asked her to apologize for him. Hermione explained everything to Ginny. Soon after she saw Draco get in a carriage. Which was meant to be for the Head's.

" Listen I have to go but I'll see you later okay?" Hermione was walking backwards and talking to Ginny, while heading towards the head's carriage. Ginny soon got in a carriage with Ron, Harry and Nevel.

"Yeah. And remember what I told you. Talk to Malfoy"

**A/N: So there yah have it. Hope you guys liked it. This is the chapter that will lead it to a surprise relationship. So yeah if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. I'll be happy to add them in. lol so yeah **

**Preview o/ next Chapter:**

**All she did was ask a simple question. Why was he acting like this toward her? She thought he had changed. She just wanted to talk about they're previous conversation. But with his attitude. Who knows which one of them will stay standing for long?**


	17. Touché

_**Chapter 17: Touché **_

Draco saw that Hermione was walking toward him and so he quickly shut the door when he saw that she was in front of it. He took a seat away from the door.

"Hey! You clearly saw me coming and you did that on purpose" she tried to open the door but found that it was stuck.

" Malfoy, open the door please!" her tone was demanding yet calm.

He didn't answer her. Hermione was getting angry but remembered Ginny's words and stayed calm. She took out her wand and did a simple spell. The door opened she stepped in looking straight at him. Soon the carriage began to move.

" Thanks for the help. I mean it was so nice of you," she said with exaggeration. She took a seat in front of him.

She noticed he didn't even look at her and it was almost as if he was ignoring her. So she took it as a perfect opportunity to talk to him. Since he was clearly proving the point Ginny talked about.

Taking in a deep breath she began.

" Look, I have a proposition for you" he still dint look at her.

" Okay…well you know all this bickering going on between us lately and for the past seven years?" she waited for him to give her a nod of understanding, anything, but nothing.

" Well, I think its time we put that aside. And as mature grown adults now I think we should start now." She again waited for a response but nothing.

" Malfoy! I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes or so and you haven't said anything to me"

She was about to speak again but the carriage came to a halt and he quickly stepped out. Leaving a very confused, heated and angry Hermione behind.

" Okay…?" she plopped her hands to her side of the seat and pushed herself up and followed after him ready to lash out at him, but a part of her was holding her back. More like Ginny's advice was holding her back.

She saw that he started heading down the street with his hands in his pockets. He walked down the street like nothing had happened. He entered Honey dukes so she pursued after him but stopped because she spotted a quill shop and in the window was a Diary. It was so beautiful so she stopped to admirer it.

XXX

Draco ignored Hermione all the way to Hogsmead all part of his plan of course and just pretending that there was know one there. He saw that he was getting on her nerves and he smirked on the inside.

When he got out of the carriage he simply left her dumbstruck when he didn't even answer her pathetic question. Did she clearly not see that he was ignoring her? That's so like Granger. Always ignoring the obvious. When he got in the store he was planning on finding his "friends" so he began his search.

Not a minute later he found them, I mean who wouldn't spot Crabbe and Goyle a mile away in their situation. There they were by a chocolate fountain hunched over and dipping in there large hands. He laughed at the sight before him; _what am I ever going to do with those two_ he thought.

When he got closer he saw that pansy was next to then leaning on a shelf with a look of pure disgust on her face.

This made him laugh more. She was already ugly but that face made her look even more uglier.

He casually walked over to them with his hand behind his back. Soon enough Pansy's shrieks of joy at the sight of him filled the room. Draco made a face and forced a smile.

This made the two lugs currently drinking up the entire fountain look up and wave at him with their face and hands covered in chocolate.

Pansy ran up to him and started attacking him with kisses. Draco luckily managed to push her off and gave her a look that meant _could you please contain your slutty hands off of me please_.

" What do you think your doing, did I not make it clear to you that I do not want you or want you on me for that matter" he said grabbing her hands that where currently on the verge of chocking him.

"But Dracypoo, why would I do that when your so hot" she said, again trying to force her arms around him. There were times where he wished that Weasley hadn't broken up with her. And this was one of them.

"Look I didn't come here to argue with you and if you don't keep your revolting hands off of me I will have no choice as to do a repeat of what happened at the annual witch and wizard convention this summer" she backed off and Draco put a look of triumph on his face.

"So where is Blaise I have to talk to him" he said turning his attention to Crabbe and Goyle, but there they were sucking up all the chocolate their massive body's could carry oblivious to the world. He rolled his eyes and scanned the store. There was Blaise flirting with the new cashier.

Draco walked over to him.

" So tell me what is a fine young thing doing here in this quaint little store with out a strong man around to help you," he said kissing her hand and looking up at her.

"Well, what if I did have a strong man around to help me. Hmm" she said in a flirtatious voice while fluttering her eyelashes.

"Well let me show you is there anyone back there," Blaise said pointing at the back room.

The girl just smiled and blushed.

"I don't know about you guys but I think there is a line waiting and they would like very much to get rung up don't you Blaise?' he said pointedly. And sure enough there was a long line behind Blaise waiting to be rung up.

"Would you excuse us for a minute, my hunnybum and I need to talk," Draco told the girl. He put an arm around Blaise's shoulder and led Blaise toward the door. The girl watched in horror as they walked away thinking _why are all the cute ones gay_ and continued her work.

Once outside Draco started laughing and Blaise had a very infuriated look on his face.

"You find that funny, do you?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry mate i couldn't help myself. It was all in the moment" he said hunched over clutching his stomach. The pain of laughter was getting him good.

Blaise was about to retort something when he saw Hermione in the distance walking toward them and wondered why Draco wasn't with her patrolling like he should be doing.

Then an Idea came to him. Well more like payback came to him.

" Hey Draco why aren't you patrolling with Granger" Draco stopped laughing and put a straight face on.

"I don't want to be seen with the likes of her unworthy, unaesthetic, vile, repulsive, ill-natured face and fat body – " he was about to continue but was interrupted by a girl's voice.

" I am not FAT!" She said looking straight at him. Blaise had a look on his face that meant pay back was a beautiful thing.

"I, ahh… " Draco was left speechless.

Hermione kicked him in the knee and stormed off toward the shrieking shack.

Draco turned to Blaise and simply gave him a " touché Blaise, touché. Now if you'll excuse me" he left Blaise on the floor in the fetal position laughing his butt off, crying. One last look and went off in search for specific teary, brown-eyed mudddblood.

A moment later Pansy came out with Crabbe and Goyle at her heels. The vast ones looked lie they were about to be sick.

So Blaise led them back to the castle. Even though Pansy refused to leave with out Draco.

"But my DracyPoo, he needs me"

"Trust me your far from what he is going to need right now" he said shaking his head and pushing Pansy all the way to the carriages.

Hermione was sitting on a log with her elbows on her knees and hands under her chin. She was mad. That advice Ginny had given her was gone, Lost somewhere in the crowed on the way over here.

She really hated Draco right now was what her mind was playing over and over again, if she saw him again who knows what would happened. She heard the sound of leaves crunching behind her and new whom they belonged to.

"What ever you have to say, save it for someone who cares Malfoy" she said to him with out looking at him.

" Really, is that how you feel Hermione" her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her first name.

XXXX

_**A/N: well there you have it. Chapter 17. Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So sorry about the Cliffy and the short chap. but that just makes things a whole lot better don't you think. LoL well I bet you can't wait to read why he said her name, more like who said her name.**_

_**Hmmm. I know whom. Lol so yeah stay tuned. Like I said before I am done with a whole grip of chapters but just need to type them so yeah expect Chapter 18: A NEW BEGINNIG some time around Friday cuz I have things to do lol. U Know, lol **_

_**Laterz **_

_**Luv/ DracosPunkBabe**_

_**Muah!**_


	18. Denying Apologies

**_Chapter 18: _****_Denying Apologies_**

A/N: okay so I am SOooooo Freakin sorry for like the long A$$ wait. yeah if you didnt know its my Senior year and well. lets just say i have alot of things to do and stuff. but hey the good thing is that i finished this chapter on my birthday, which was on the 1st of Oct. H3ll YEah! hahaha and i would have posted this up on dat date but my PC was actin up and being sucha lil fucktard. but anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. hope you guys arnt dissapointed but yeah. oh and thanx for all the peoples who have been with me since day one of this fic. hope you guys still are. Thanx to dracoshott28, WannaBArtist,DracosxonexandxonlyxLioness,Xshea,Mrs. St. John Allerdyce, hgdmforever,brilliantblonde9,Bumblebeegonecrazy, SPofLiAwAiIaNeSe-009, FitzNottDitz, DaOnleeSam, TomxFeltonsxWhifeyx3. and if i forgot you well i am soo sowweee, lol ill make sure to do so next time. so now enough with all this crap. on with da fic shall we, lol. make sure to review pweeez.

Laterz peepz

Muah,

DracosPunkBabe

* * *

**_Chapter 18: _****_Denying Apologies_**

" Really, is that how you feel Hermione" her heart skipped a beat at the sound of her first name.

She slowly turned around and came face to face with a boy with a red shirt and jeans. He was walking toward her eating a chocolate frog. He came to a stop in front of her

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised.

"Oh, nothing I followed you here to see if you were alright. I saw you, Malfoy and Zabini. Then you ran off. Did he do anything to you? I swear Mione, if he did anything to you –"

His face showed concern and that brought back memory's to her about when they were together how he used to be so protective of her. How he used to put his arm around her and made her feel safe. She saw that chocolate was dripping down the corner of his mouth and this made her laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" he grinned at her.

"Um, you have a…" she could help but keep laughing.

Ron smiled at her. How he loved the sound of her laughter, it echoed through the trees.

She pointed to his mouth while still laughing.

Ron wiped his mouth and saw that he had chocolate on his hand now. Hermione started laughing even more because he made the chocolate problem even worst since he smeared it all over his mouth, chin and hand.

"Oh, you think that funny do you?" he put a hand up and made a gesture as if going to smear her too.

"You wouldn't dar… Ahh" he smeared her in the lips and chin. She let out a shriek.

It was Ron's turn to laugh now.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled and stood.

"What, don't find it funny now?" he said between laughs.

She wiped it away but left out the corner of her mouth. Hermione saw that Ron had managed to wipe everything off too but his chin.

"Here, let me help you" she said licking her thumb and cleaning it off for him. Ron made a face.

" Oh, stop being such a baby… here its almost off. There"

"Thanks" he said looking into her eyes. He saw the chocolate on her mouth and couldn't. Help him self.

"Here, you have chocolate on your mouth"

"Oh" she said, and was about to wipe if off when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

Hermione was left speechless at the sudden gesture.

"I'll do it" was all he said. Before she knew it he was kissing her hungrily.

Hermione didn't know what happened next but she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco didn't know where to look for her so he just started walking in the direction of the shrieking shack in hopes of finding her there.

He didn't even know why he was looking for her. Well technically he did, because he called her fat. But she wasn't so why was she getting all frantic for. _When all this is over Zabinni is going to pay for making me ruin my plan in ignoring her._ He thought as he searched for her lacking a little bit of speed since he didn't know what to say to her in the first place. So he thought, but somewhere in the back of his mind he really did know what to say. Yet he felt that now wasn't the time, well at least not ever.

He was nearing the shrieking shack when he heard voices. He creped in up to a near by bush and looked out ahead of him.

There in front was Weasel kissing Hermione. What afflicted him more was that she was kissing him back. It was weird for Draco. He had sworn to himself that she wouldn't let her affect him in anyway, but here he was hurting at the sight before him. He couldn't explain the emotion he was feeling. It was a cross between burning, anguish, distress from him seeing _that_ kissing her, and yearning, mad, broken, sad, confused heart…Jealous no, no that couldn't be.

So naturally he did what he was brought up to do. Ignore and be in denial of his true feelings for her. _Just grin and bare it Draco, just grin and bare it_ he said over and over to himself in his head.

He staggered over to them unable to contain him self from doing it. _Oh yeah, Blaise was definitely going to pay._

" Granger!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was faded in the kiss. She didn't even her leaves crunching behind her, that is until she heard her name, looked up and saw that Malfoy was walking toward them. He wasn't looking too happy, _But that just what he looks like all the time now isn't it Hermione. _

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked with an annoyed tone.

" I wasn't talking to you Weasel I was talking to your precious girlfriend here"

Ron turned red and was about to take his wand out but Hermione stopped him.

"No Ron…what do you want Malfoy?" she yelled at him since she was still mad at him for calling her fat, which she was not. Draco thought she looked kind of hot when she was mad.

_Get it together mate _he thought.

" May I have a word with you?" he turned to Ron "Alone" and smirked.

Ron was about to object to this when Hermione stopped him once more.

"No, Ron it okay go find Harry and maybe I'll meet up with you guys later" she gave him a small smile.

" Yeah, Weasel its not like I'm going to kidnap her and give her an infectious mononucleosis snog like your self might already have" Draco stared him down and smirked once more daring him to make a move. Ron turned redder then he was before how dare he say such lies. He didn't have any kissing diseases. Hermione watched the two boys stare at each other for what seemed an eternity then finally broke the silence.

"Malfoy didn't you say you wanted to have a word with me?" she said giving him a cold glare.

"Yes. Yes I did. Now if you will excuse us Weaselbee"

"Its all right Ron" she tugged at him to go on his way.

"Mione I don-"

"Its okay, i'm big girl I can handle him. Don't you worry? Oh and maybe we can talk about certain things later" she smiled assuring him she would be okay.

"Okay seeyah" she saw him disappear behind the trees and make his way back to hogsmead.

"Sorry to interrupt your googleling but-"

"Shut up Ferret, i'm still mad at you and wish not to talk to you, so the sooner your finished with what you have to say the better for all of us, don't you think"

"Why? anxious to get back to your little snog lesson are we?" he noticed she blushed a bit.

"What do you want Malfoy" she said changing the subject.

"Nothing but I do think you should watch you blood pressure. Its not good for you"

"And since when do you care for my health?"

"I don't" he looked down and inspected his nails. "But I would be careful with weasley if you intend on kissing him again" he looked up at her.

"What's it to you if I did. You know what Malfoy with you bringing up this kiss between me a Ron every chance you get I'm starting to think you were jealous" she crossed her arms. It was her turn to smirk now. She saw how his smirk fell in to a frown faster then lightening.

" What are you implying granger?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I think you know what I'm implying Malfoy" she started walking toward him with the smirk still upon her face. _God she looked sexy the way she's walking with her arms crossed toward me bloody hell get it together Draco._

"Don't make me laugh-" he was now backed up against a tree.

"What, afraid to tell me Malfoy. And here I though Malfoys were never scared. Wow what would dear old dad say about you" this made Draco really mad so he grabbed her hands and flipped her so that she was now against the tree. He was holding both her hands with one hand above her head. The other was resting near his side. She knew she had hit a nerve but she wouldn't show her fear.

Hermione could feel his warm breath against her cheek. This sent a weird sensation down to her feet. She was breathing hard do to the sudden surprise he had inflicted on her.

"Don't you ever mention such stupid things ever again. I am never afraid. And I will never be that poor excuse of a father, you hear me granger" he could tell she wasn't scared.

"Then why don't you prove it?" she challenged on.

"What do you mean prove it, there is nothing to prove. I don't like you and as much as you would like to kiss me. It wont happened ever.

"What, Malfoy forget that he already has?"

"That was an accident, besides it was you who kissed me. No the other way around" Hermione gasped.

"I did no such thing"

"Oh so now your denying it" he raised an eyebrow.

Draco knew he had initiated the kiss but she didn't have to know that.

"There is nothing to deny, you kissed me and…and, uhh" she started to stutter. Her thoughts kept going back to the night on the train, those sweet soft lips.

"And what?" he stared straight into her brown eyes. She was lost in his and she didn't notice that they were closing in on their personal space. It was like a trance, she couldn't pull away.

"Well, uh…" they were getting closer.

"Well anyways like I said before it wont happened again" and with that he let go of her hands and stepped back. Hemione had her lips slightly puckered up as if expecting something to happen.

"Uh, right" she had a crushed look on her face and felt sad but didn't know why. Its not like she wanted it right? Draco snapped her out of her thoughts. Apparently he had said something.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You might want to clean out your ears granger, I said I am sorry for calling you such untrue things behind your back"

"Well that's very mat-"

"I'll make sure to tell you to your face next time, now if you'll excuse me I have to tend to the babysitting we were assigned. I suggest you do the same before thinking about joining your precious friends" he raised an eyebrow at her again. He then turned and walked away but not before shouting back to her. "Oh yeah and Granger, you've got a little something on your chin"

He then turned and left. _That was freaking close, what was I thinking. I need to be more careful ._he thought.

_Whoa, that was definitely too close, I need to be more careful, and is it me or is it hot out here._ She thought. She cleaned her chin and waited a minute before going back. She didn't want to walk back with him.

" Oh yeah. Blaise was definitely gonna pay" Draco said to himself as he walked into hogsmead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Of Interrogations and Stubbornness

**Chapter 19: Of Interrogations and Stubbornness **

In Hermione's head a battle of hate and confusion was occurring and it was beginning to give her a headache. On one side she had Ron in her mind, what was that kiss all about anyway? She thought that she had given up those kind of feelings for him and then there was Draco and all his flirting. Wait, did she just refer to him as Draco? What was going on in her mind, she didn't know but soon the battle would turn into a war and she didn't know which side she would be on.

It took Hermione a little while to get herself together again before heading back and meeting her friends. She made a mental note to have a talk with Ron about there little incident or accident she didn't know what to call it yet. When she found her friends Hermione apologized for not being able to join them since Malfoy had dreadfully reminded her that they were to finish patrolling. So she excused herself quickly while throwing a quick glance at Ron and in that instant she could almost feel her own cheeks turn red, so she left.

Ginny sensed something wrong with her dear friend, just like she sensed something was wrong with her brother when he returned after leaving Harry and herself in such a hurry. Shortly after Ron came back she saw Malfoy coming from the same direction with annoyed and flushed face. Ginny saw Malfoy glace over at Ron and stormed off muttering stuff under his breath. What was going on between the three, she didn't know but there was going to be a lot of questions asked and to those questions there had better be answers. First up for interrogation was her blushing brown eyed friend Hermione.

Hermione and Draco walked around Hogsmead separately for the remainder of the students visit. Hermione had taken points away and gave detention for a week to two Ravenclaw students for jinxing Madam Rosmerta's skirt to lift in the back causing everyone to see her purple and yellow polka dot underwear. Hermione had seen Draco just stand in the corner of the street grinning and checking out Madam Rosmerta's back side. She would of went up to him and wiped that grin of his gorgeous face, oh and those perfect grey eyes an- okay that was where she had to stop. _What was she thinking getting carried away with such thoughts and especially about Drac- Ahh Malfoy. Grrr what was going on with her_. A little while after they gathered all the Hogwarts students headed back to school.

Draco was glad that she hadn't tried to talk to him again on the way back. It was actually relieving since he couldn't take much more of his brown eyed beauty. _What is wrong with me? There I go again. I have GOT to stop._

"That was a pretty low trick you pulled back there Zabini" Draco had just found Blaise after he got back to school. Blaise was lounging around on a couch in the Slytherin common room with his eyes closed, hands behind his head.

" Ah, the love bird has come back from his play date with Granger. But you have to admit it wasn't as low as what you pulled back there at Hogsmead" Blaise said still with his eyes closed and smirking. Meanwhile staring down at his friend Malfoy was plotting his slow and painful death, he would never see it coming with his eyes closed like that. He grinned and laughed at his thoughts.

"what's so funny?" Blaise now opened his eyes and looked over at his friend bewilderedly. Sometimes he wondered about him then again sometimes he didn't want to even know at all.

"Nothing, forget about it…just an idea that I might consider pulling off" Malfoy realized that he had laughed out loud and put on a straight face. " but anyways I'll have to thank you for breaking a promise I made to myself" he said while taking a seat opposite Blaise in a chair.

"you made a promise to yourself? Tell me what was it that you exactly promised yourself?" Blaise looked at Draco with a curious face and sat up.

"I Promised to kick your arse first off for making me break my first promise. and the first promise was that I would keep away from Granger and ignore her at my best" he said with a serious face and looked over at him.

"why would you want to stay away from Granger?…I mean I know why because she annoys you as you claim she does. Unless there's something you aren't telling me… Is there something you aren't telling me Malfoy?" Blaise asked him with a glint of amusements in his eyes.

"Zabini" Draco warned.

"All I'm saying is that there might be some hidden emotions between the two of you-"

"seriously now Zabini" he warned on.

"and that why it lead you guys to have these lovers quarrels which might scare you

and causes you to push certain feelings away" he finished with a smile.

"Zabini please?" Draco gave him a disgusted look.

"Malfoy?" he insisted.

"Blaise?" Draco was getting angry by now and he was blushing like a school girl.

"Draco?" amusement starting to show in Blaise's eyes.

"**Shut Up**!" Draco stood up and stormed toward the door. Before leaving he turned around and scoffed at him.

"Your welcome mate!" Blaise yelled from the room as he left. Of course Blaise wasn't stupid, he could clearly see the way Draco looked at Granger every time she would pass by them or speak during class and then there was the way he acted every time weasel or the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die always hung around her and hugged her. As Draco's best mate it was his job make Draco admit his infatuation with a certain head girl. But his job wouldn't come easy seeing that the girl was just as stubborn as Draco was. So he made a mental note to talk to the she-weasel. _I'm sure she knows things that Granger likes and probably has noticed they're behavior. _he thought as he got up off the couch in search for the red headed girl.

* * *

"I'm not being stubborn Ginny, it's just that there are some things that are better left unsaid" _or unfelt _she thought.Ginny had cornered Hermione in the library after getting back from hogsmead. Hermione was helping Madam Pince shelf books to they're proper place.

" But Hermione you can't seriously think that. I mean well you can but…well the point is that I know something happened back there, if my brother tried anything with you then you can tell me…or Malfoy" she said the last part under her breath and turned her eyes away. But Hermione had caught that last part and her stomach did a flip.

" Don't be silly Ginny, of course Malfoy wouldn't try anything with me" her voice stuttered a bit and she turned fully to her but when Ginny looked her in the eye she turned away.

Ginny knew when Hermione was lying. First her voice would raise a bit and second the stuttering would come and third she couldn't look people straight in the face.

So she just smiled at her friend and pressed on.

"you know what I think Hermione?" she said with a grin and coming round face to face with Hermione, taking away the book she was about to place on the shelf.

"No I'm sure I don't have the slightest idea what your talking about" Hermione was starting to panic a bit. Sure she had told Ginny about the kiss on the train but what would she say now when she learns that this constant flirting was starting to get to her.

"Oh I think you do, but let me say it for you. I think, lets say hypothetically speaking that my brother saw something he didn't like and ran after you to see if you were alright. Then maybe saw you and Malfoy kissing-"

"okay lets stop right there-" Hermione didn't want her friend getting things confused.

"No, lets continue…so then that caused Ron to get in a spat with Malfoy over you; I don't know why he would, don't take it personally Hermione what I mean is I don't know why he would since you know what happened. But I guess he is trying to make it work again anyways going off the subject-" Ginny was rambling off

" Ginny!" Hermione was trying to stop her friend from continuing any further and mixing things up.

" okay so then Malfoy got mad at Ron for going after you and thus concludes this little story…so yeah am I right?" Ginny looked at Hermione with curious eyes. Hermione on the other hand had stopped trying to listen to her since she had made a mess of what truly had happened.

"Are You finally done?" Hermione asked her friend.

"yes…"

"okay so now I can really tell you what happened"

After Hermione explained everything to her friend they were almost done shelving the books.

"Well Why didn't you stop me…now I feel stupid going on about things I have no idea about, although I did kind of get it right but yeah"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ginny.

"Anyways…Gin he's getting rather annoying with his actions" _okay so maybe I lied a bit here, but its also not like I enjoy his flirting._

"If he's annoying you Hermione why don't you just hex him I mean I always do that when he bothers me; as iv told you before" Ginny had a triumphant look on her face.

"I'm not talking about Ron, Ginny. I'm talking about Malfoy"

"I know I am just kidding with you. So do you think he wanted to kiss you?"

"Gin. he kinda did, member I told you RON KISSED ME"

" I wasn't talking about Ronald, Hermione"

" I know. now I am kidding with you" she smiled at her friend.

" Well answer the question then" Ginny urged her.

" I don't know…his eyes could of fooled me. You should of seen them the way that they just pull you in and…" Hermione saw Ginny send her a goofy grin and changed her thoughts. " And make you want to vomit I mean who has that kind of eye color anyways, certainly not human" she crossed her arms and turned around with a huff.

"Sure, whatever you say mione" Ginny still had a grin on her face." why don't you just tell him you like him"

Hermione burst into a fit of laughter. "Are you kidding me now because that's funny, with the size of his ego…why don't I just throw him a parade, his head is so big it could be a float!"

Hermione was now pacing the floor. "I'm sure he'd love to here that the mudblood likes him…if that were true I mean… which it isn't" she stopped pacing and faced her friend.

"Hermione" Ginny persisted.

" I don't like him Ginny! Now if you are done with your accusations-"

" they are not accusations!" Ginny interrupted.

"I would like to go to dinner" Hermione finished, picked up her things and left Ginny standing there thinking. _she may not confess to it but she is starting to like him and I could say the same thing for Malfoy if he hasn't already. I'm sure they will just have to find out for themselves, its just a matter of time. If Ron would just give up. I mean he already blew his chance by going out with that whore. She just cant keep her legs closed can she. Eww bad thought, rewind, erase, done and gone. I'll have to have a chat with my brother and maybe he'll get it through his head, it's not like she told me not to talk to him. _with that Ginny gathered her stuff also and went to Dinner.

On the way to the great hall she felt as if she was being followed. So she hurried her pace, yeah she was brave and wouldn't think twice before hexing some stalker. About 5 seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder and another on her mouth and was pulled in to a classroom. She tried her hardest to bite the person.

"Relax Weasley, Merlin you've got a bite in you" Blaise said shaking his hand and inspecting it.

"What do you want Zabini?" she questioned, her heartbeat was starting to calm down.

"I told you to relax, I just want to talk" he said now leaning against the door.

"Well what ever it is could you please get on with it"

"Right!…so how is Granger?"

"Cut to the chase please I'm hungry" she urged on.

"Fine…walk with me please" he said with a grin. And steered her out of the class room and into the hall.

* * *

A/N: Yay okay I wasn't originally gonna stop it here but yeah I did lol. I'm sorry it took long. I was gonna post it up on thanksgiving but something came up sadly and yeah…

Now the last part ill have to give credit to** ivy.luvs.dramiones **and also will credit her in the next chapter because that one also was her idea and she got me moving. So yeah thanx lots.

So there you have it thanx to all that review and stuck with me and to the new people that just started reading it.

p.s. I still need a **BETA**!

Laterz dudes and dudettes. Oh and Happy Late Thanksgiving!

3/ DracosPunkBabe


	20. Chapter 20: KINDA

**ATTENTION!**

**SO YEAH...BASICALLY ILL BE DOING A POLL **

**SO I CAN SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE WANT ME TO FINISH THIS FIC.**

**BECAUSE LATELY I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELIN' THIS FIC ANYMORE**

**BUT I KINDA WANT TO FINISH IT, BUT AT THE SAME TIME I DON'T**

**ITS JUST FRUSTRATING ME TO NO END AND YEAH...**

**I HAVE PART OF CHAPTER 20 DONE. **

**AND MIGHT FINISH IT SO I CAN POST IT AND THAT MIGHT BE THE "LAST" CHAPTER **

**TILL I DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT I WANT TO CONTINUE IT.**

**SORRY IF THIS IS A SHOCK TO ALL MY READERS **

**I KNOW IM A FUCKTARD LOL SORRY /**

**BUT YEAH GOOD NEWS IS ILL STILL BE DOING ONE-SHOTS**

**AND SONGFICS. **

**I THINK I ACTUALLY ENJOY DOING THOSE MORE THEN LONG FICS. HAHA**

**ANYWHO THANX TO ALL THAT STUCK WITH ME THUS FAR.**

**REALLY TRULY I AM THANKFUL**

**LATERZ**

**DRACOSPUNKBABE**

**MUAH!**

**PS. CHECK OUT MY LIVEJOURNAL TO SEE WHEN I MIGHT UPDATE THE "LAST" CHAPTER TO CHANGE OF HEART AND OTHER THINGAMABOBS...**

**BYE BYE LOVES.**


End file.
